The Demon King of Arendelle
by FluffySlipperz
Summary: Four months of Freedom, that was all Elsa had before she learned of a promise her parents had been forced to make years ago. The promise? An arranged marriage with a foreign Lord. Elsa desperately wants out of it, only to find out about the full meaning of their engagement. Looks can be deceiving. OKAY, DON'T OWN THE COVER OR INUYASHA/FROZEN...READ ONWARD!
1. Chapter 1: New Cage

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own InuYasha or Frozen (or cover/images/videos) AT ALL, in any way shape or form. It belongs to their respective owners…. (BACK YOU TIGERS BACK! *throws disclaimer at its face*)**

* * *

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 1: New Cage

Elsa:

I had never felt so free in such a long time, in fact if I sprouted wings and flew, I wouldn't be surprised.

But once again I find myself inside a gilded cage, more inescapable than the last.

Everything was perfect for the last couple of months...I accepted my duties as Queen of Arendelle, my relationship with my sister Anna was blossoming, and I finally learned how to control my powers. What could have gone wrong? It all fell apart on the night of a crescent moon...

* * *

 _My heart was thumping rapidly, my breaths coming in shallow gasps. What was happening? What's going on? My confused thoughts were whirling around me like a blizzard. My body was aching, my hands clutching the sheets of my massive bed. I was afraid, I couldn't cry out; my body wouldn't let me. I looked out the window into the chilly starry night, the pale crescent moon gleaming coldly. No one would know if I passed on right here right now. It was late, too late, the assassin's hour. Did something slip into my drink at dinner? Was I poisoned? These cruel questions circulated my brain with consistency, hoping to understand this situation with logic._

 _I gasped sharply as pain seared itself on both of my wrists, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Sweat coated my pale skin, long ago I had already threw off my comforter and blankets in desperation to ease my rapidly heating body. I wanted to scream, desperately to alert the guards posted outside my door. The invisible fire continued to burn me in odd areas, my wrists, then my back, and finally my forehead. The pain was to much, way too much. I just hoped that it would go away. If ever._

 _Was I to die? Was this my fate?_

 _Brief flashes of my beautiful sister Anna came across me, how little time we got to spend with one another after my re-coronation. How sad she would be to find me dead on my bed, my body forever frozen in death with my silent convulsions. I tried to think of how this burning hot pain would finally recede, with it coming sweet relief. My thoughts turned darker as the pain continued endlessly._

 _Would my body be charred beyond recognition? I certainly think so, I feel as though I'm burning alive! I tried tapping into my ice magic, hoping beyond hope I could somehow cool off._

 _What scared me the most was when my powers did nothing to ease my struggle. It only made things more chaotic. It didn't shoot out, no...It stayed inside. A massive icicle storm brewed inside me, tears pooled around my eyes, making the surroundings even more blurry than they already were._

 _Was I already crying?_

 _My throat felt as though a boot was pressing down on it, the soft glow of the moonlight was slowly fading. My breathing got even shallower. Is this it?_

 _The "boot" on my throat eased allowing me to gulp in the life giving air. To say the least my windpipe felt crushed. I sagged in relief, this one luxury was mercy. Slowly….very slowly, the pain started to ebb away._

 _"H-" Before I could finish a syllable coughing racked my body, probably choking on the saliva that pooled inside my mouth._

 _"H…..he-lp….guards…." I said faintly. I tried crawling from my bed, but only managed to cripple unto the floor. Apparently I wasn't loud enough for the guards to take notice. I slowly made my way across my suite crawling. The aches and sores hard to bear. Passing my vanity, I had the sudden forceful urge to take a peek in the mirror._

 _What would I see? Would I still resemble myself? Or would I have charred flesh beyond saving...Through all of this I noted with contempt I had my gloves on._

 _Confused I found myself gazing in the mirror before me. My dark crystal blue eyes widened with surprise and horror._

 _My appearance was a lot to take in, my usually very pale blonde hair had flecks of silver weaving in and out of my unbraided hair. My face had strange markings, making me blink further in surprise. Upon both sides of my cheeks were two lines the color of iris. My gloved fingers pushed away the hair from my forehead; I was startled to find a crescent moon there. Its color the same as the markings on my cheeks. Where my eyeliner would usually be was a soft magenta color. My ears! They were pointed! Gulping in silent fear; refusing to stare at my elvish ears, my gaze wandered to the window outside...Night was fading into dawn._

 _I was on the verge of a mental breakdown._

 _Looking back at the mirror again, not really believing what I saw I fell back with a silent scream._

 _There reflecting in the mirror, in the far corner of my bedroom, was a figure shrouded in shadow. Its piercing amber eyes the only thing I could distinguish in that short second it was there._

 _It was behind me….the thing that caused me unimaginable pain!_

 _IT_ WAS _behind me!_

 _Shaking uncontrollably my consciousness finally blacked out._

* * *

I sat up with a jolt, my bed covers jerked away from me. My breathing was ragged, my countenance shaking and quaking in the bed sheets. That has got to be the most terrifying nightmare that I have _ever_ had in my entire life! My hair was frizzy and tangled awfully. I winced, imagining how painful it will be to get the knots out. Finally regaining some composure after entering the world of reality I slowly got out of my mocking bed.

I looked around my suite, everything was in it's proper place, no dark shadows looming anywhere. Finally my eyes rested upon the hand crafted vanity near my double doors. Steeling myself I quickly crossed the room and sat in the comfy chair facing the vanity mirror.

For half a second I expected to see those strange markings and elf ears...but I was greeted with my normal face. Looking at my hands I noticed with pride that my gloves were off. I chuckled to myself...I was being ridiculous! Who goes to bed with gloves on anyway?

Rising from my vanity chair I quickly sat down again realizing I still had to tame my bedhead.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

Thank goodness! I thought I would never get my hair done...After finally taming my hair for the first fifteen minutes, a shy maid finally stood behind me to lead me to the royal bathing chambers. I soaked in the vanilla fragrant waters for a good fifteen minutes, my horrible nightmare slowly but surely fading from memory. A reminder from the maid of the breakfast awaiting me had me washing all the sweat and grit from my body.

Easing out of the lukewarm water I found myself wrapped in a towel and lead into my bedroom by the maid. After another twenty minutes of prepping my appearance, and donning my favorite ice dress I was finally allowed to leave my bedroom for some breakfast. And boy was I starving!

I cheerfully waved a farewell to the guards outside my bedroom, they nodded back in greeting. Walking down the halls in a quick pace, passing many paintings and antiques I finally made it to the first of many staircases. Carefully with one foot in front of the other I made it down the stairwell in a dignified manner. After ten minutes of going down hundreds of steps, living on the top floor can be _such_ a pain. I finally made it to the grand staircase that connects to the entryway. With elegance, I descended the beautiful steps, a complete contrast to my sister who would have just slid down the railing.

Finally clearing the steps, my pace slowed to a brisk stroll as I nodded greetings to my other servants. Crossing the ballroom like entryway I went through another set of double doors leading to a massive dining room. Looking around I realized it was empty; I was the first one up, even though it was already late morning. I rolled my eyes, Anna was definitely not an early bird catches the worm sort of person.

I stood by my seat at the head of the table, I was only allowed to sit until all family members were present. My stomach growled, if only tradition weren't so strict. Just then Anna burst through the door, causing me to jump in surprise. Putting a hand over my heart I said with exasperation, "Anna! You scared me!" After I got over my frantically beating heart, I laughed.

"Good Morning Elsa!" Anna said, completely ignoring my earlier statement.

"Good Morning." I said with a smile. Following after that I asked, "You seem an awful lot more spirited this morning hmm?"

Anna blushed, "Uh yah...must be the weather! Now let's get this show on the road! What's for breakfast?"

"Changing the subject eh?" Her blush reddened further while I teased her. "Um…no…" She stammered.

"Might I guess that you have plans with Mr. Tall, Strong and Handsome?" I watched with amusement how Anna kept on stammering out excuses, but she eventually let up.

"Okay _fine_...Kristoff…may…have asked me out for a special date today…" I smiled knowingly, it was only a matter of time before Kristoff proposed now. They have been going out for the past four months since the big freeze. Kristoff had come to me earlier in the week to ask for my blessing, this time I said yes. I was so happy for my sister, nothing could be better now, I would welcome Kristoff with open arms.

With that we finally were seated at our tables, maids and servants were streaming through the kitchen with warm plates of sausages and eggs...fruit platters…anything and everything.

During our meal I noticed the absence of our beloved snowman, Olaf. I already knew where he was though, helping Kristoff with his proposal. I tried to stifle my giggles, out of all the people Kristoff asked for help; it was a snowman? Well, he does talk to a reindeer…

Anna sputtered across the table with her mouth full and asked,

"Whsss O-loaf…?" I tutted.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Anna, it's unbecoming of a princess." I said strictly. Anna swallowed her food, then pouted.

I smirked.

"Where is Olaf?" Olaf usually joined our meals, so I quickly came up with an excuse to cover for Kristoff.

"Oh you know…" I said while twirling my fork. "Perhaps he's wandering about, he probably had some important things to do…" With that I stabbed my fork into a large piece of melon and shoved it into my mouth to keep her from asking more questions.

Anna definitely looked suspicious…

I refrained from smiling with all the food in my mouth, but waved her off with the shoo shoo motion. Since Anna was finished she could finally go on her date, usually you need permission from the head of the household to leave the table. So I immediately allowed her to leave my presence.

I had a meeting today with the council and advisors anyway. Today was going to be the usual work day for the Queen of Arendelle.

Anna giving me one last suspicious inquiry, and with a flick of her strawberry blonde hair she left the room in a buzz of excitement.

I sagged in relief, I swallowed the huge melon slice. Taking the napkin from my lap and standing up, I dabbed my face with it.

Time to meet the council.

* * *

I was outraged. "How did I not have any knowledge of this?!" My composure was quickly fading, I tried desperately to rain in my anger towards the council men.

A short stubby fellow with a long beard spoke up, "Your Majesty you were meant to find out on your re-coronation…"

I seethed, "Gliff...that was almost _four_ months ago…" He nodded. "To be honest Your Majesty none of us had the heart to tell you…"

I laughed without humor. "We had received a letter from the Lord of the house a week ago….he's coming in the next few days to take you as his wife…."

" _A few days?!"_ I said quietly. My inner Ice Queen breaking through. All of the councilmen nodded in nervousness.

 _Think warm thoughts...think warm thoughts...think of your sister...don't lose your cool..._ I pulled off a blank mask.

"There is really no other way to get out of this… _promise?_ "

"No Your Highness...you were promised to him since you had inherited your ice powers…" They all shivered in remembrance of the fabled Ice Lord.

This is what I didn't get, what did my ice powers have to do with anything? A promise made long ago by my parents? He's coming in a couple of _days?!_

"I am disappointed in you...I trusted your judgement so far, and this is how you repay me? With short notice of such an extremely important matter?" All of them looked ashamed of themselves, was it out of fear they didn't tell me? Because they were worried of another repeat of the frozen summer? It was late winter now…

An arranged marriage…

I couldn't stomach the thought. I couldn't stop whoever this guy was now. He was traveling all the way from Japan just to take me as his wife. It made me wonder how my parents met such a person.

"Well."

The councilmen were silent waiting for my reply with bated breath.

"We might as well do some early spring cleaning." I rose from my chair.

They did nothing. "Chop chop! I expect you _all_ to help the servants get this palace in tip top shape. Now _go_. I have no more patience for you." The temperature in the room was slowly dropping, one by one they all left in a hurry.

I sat back down with grief. Tears starting to collect, I tried wiping them away as best as I could. I looked at the cursed letter sitting on the long table of the councilmen. Announcing that on my twenty-first birthday I would be Wed to a man known as Sesshomaru Taisho.

Me? Married to a stranger? Oh the irony.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to start editing these chapters to get back into writing. :) I feel like I've neglected it long enough, and I'll try to do better. So hopefully I'll be able to pump out a new chapter soon! Also, hello to anybody new reading! I'm glad you took the time to check out my story! I'd appreciate any kind of feedback for this story! It's premise is certainly strange!**

 **Edited: 5/12/2017**

 **~Fluffy**


	2. Chapter 2: Potatoes

**Disclaimer!: Me *points to self* no own Frozen/InuYasha….Me no own awesome cover(or image)….I only own my OCs…(which by the way you will meet in the next chapter…)**

 **Commence the storytelling...!**

* * *

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 2: Potatoes

Elsa:

The last couple of days have been beyond hectic, no down right crazy. The day the Council of Advisers finally told me of my arrangement, Anna also got engaged. So now everyone is buzzing around cleaning the palace making everything literally sparkle. While Anna is planning her wedding like a maniac, in fact you would think she would be a commander of a battalion. On top of everything I have to meet…my...future...I was getting sick just thinking about it. There has to be a way out of this, a loophole that nobody saw.

Anna is blissfully unaware of my arranged marriage, too caught up in her wedding planner. All I told her is that a very important foreign Lord is coming to stay at the palace in a couple of days. I don't want her to know, especially since she's finally getting everything she's ever wanted. I wouldn't tarnish her fun with my problems. Besides I'm going to call off the engagement with him anyway, no use worrying my sister over nothing.

Yes. Absolutely nothing.

I smiled at my resolve, I was in one of the many hallways of the palace, the east wing where our guests will be staying. I don't know how long they'll be here, but I hope it's no more than a week at best.

I was arranging beautiful Christmas Roses in a vase, these were one of my favorite flowers.

My thoughts were wandering, I would get through this, I would be courteous to my guests but under no circumstances will I-

 _Ba-dump._

I gasped dropping some of the roses from my left hand. I clutched the spot over my heart.

That pulse, it felt odd.

 _Ba-dump._

I backed away from the vase, still clutching the handful of dress material. This feeling...it feels...like...my heart…

Like someone was holding it.

Looking around myself frantically like I'd find the answers to all of my questions, I backed against the nearest wall.

The lone Christmas Rose I held in my hands was starting to freeze over. Dropping it, I heard it _thump_ on the ground.

I knew without looking in a mirror that my face had paled into shock. I was losing control of my powers?

Already the ice on the rose was beginning to melt off and seep into the expensive carpet. Trying to calm down my racing heart, I did some of the breathing techniques Papa had long ago taught me to do in these situations. Surprisingly the chilly wind that was starting to flow around me was slowing down. It stopped.

In…

Out…

I opened my closed eyes. It's okay, everything is fine.

Gathering my composure I went to the nearest hallway mirror, I started to give myself a pep talk while I rebraided my messed up hair.

As I calmed my panicked and frazzled self I couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up erect.

Wha-?!

My body stiffened.

Something was touching me.

I gazed up into the mirror slowly…

"HI ELSA!"

"AHH!" I shrieked, my right hand pressing over my heart, Olaf's stick hand holding my dress.

"AHHHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?" Olaf shouted. The happy snowman looked around, his flurry turning into a blizzard for a brief second.

I breathed in and out heavily.

"Sorry...Olaf, you just scared me that's all…"

"Oh...Sorry!"

I was being silly again, who else would be here but the royal family?

Turning my attention back to Olaf, my curiosity took over.

"Did you need something Olaf?"

Olaf who was gazing at the half melted flower on the floor, he snapped his attention back up to me. He blinked owlishly, for a second it seemed like he forgot his purpose.

"Oh right! Commander Anna needs you...said something about…a potato."

"A potato?"

I was so confused, what did Anna need with a potato?

"Yup!" Still confused, I decided to go with it.

"Alright thank you Olaf." Olaf was about to happily waddle away before I stopped him.

"Oh and Olaf?"

"~Yeeeeeeees?~" He said in a sing song voice.

"Could you get someone to clean up this mess?"

"Sure thing!" He said with a salute. I saluted back, then laughed to myself. I loved Olaf, he brought a lot of joy to this household.

* * *

I knocked on Anna's door, "Hey...Anna? Did you need something?" I had this feeling that there weren't going to be any potatoes…

Next thing I knew Anna threw open the door, she had a frazzled look about her.

"Elsa! Thank GOODNESS!"

"Um...yes?"

"One of the Guards has spotted an odd ship! When did you say the Taisho's were coming?!"

Taisho's…Potatoes…

Oh Olaf, leave it to him to confuse foreign names with vegetables.

Then it struck me…

The mystery man was almost here, a cold sweat began to brim on my brow.

I followed Anna into her room towards her window. Anna's window has the perfect view of the docks.

In the distance I could _definitely_ see a strange boat. I gulped.

After the council men had told me of my engagement, I had spent a number of days researching in the library. I had researched about Japan, but found that we didn't know much about their culture. Furthermore, they say that they keep to themselves and aren't very open with western culture.

To say the least, I was even more confused about this man, but also very curious. How did my parents even meet him? Is he going to be very old? Why didn't he come four months ago? These questions swirled around my brain every day. And now that I'm actually watching a strange eastern ship dock in my port, it brought a whole new sense of reality to this situation.

What kind of person am I going to be meeting?

I left Anna's side in a hurry, calling to attention my maids and guards.

I called out a flurry of orders, preparing to receive our guest with open arms. I hope this Taisho guy didn't bring his whole family. It would be horrible to call off the engagement if his mother or father was right _there_ …

"Your Majesty, the ship has docked." A nearby guard announced. I took in a shaky breath, then squared my shoulders.

This is it.

* * *

 **Side Note: Okay to clear things up some, I looked up on Google to see what time period Frozen took place, (roughly, it** _is_ **a fairytale…) and Historians believe it takes place between 1840s-1850s...So I'm just going to split that and make it 1845. As for Japan...it was still very seclusive and didn't accept western culture that much. (Don't quote me on that….) In fact as I was reading online about Japan in that time period I heard that people weren't even allowed to leave! (Once again don't quote me...I'm just an ignorant American :p)**

 **SO since Sesshomaru is traveling** ** _very very far_** **….It has to be for a good reason right? (Oh and not because he's a super powerful demon and does whatever the heck he wants...** ** _wait a minute, he does. Crap!_** **) So if you get annoyed by those facts….it will be explained in due time...**

 **Edited: 5/12/2017**

 **~Fluffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I was so excited to write the next chapter for you guys! Especially since I'm starting to get more favorites/hearts…(Thank you by the way!)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, INUYASHA, OR THE IMAGES I USE IN THIS STORY. Okay? Okay.**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Elsa:

I decided on presenting myself in the main Hallway, leading towards the outside entrance. I had Anna stand next to me on my left, along with Kristoff who stood right next to Anna. Olaf was nowhere in sight at the moment seeing as he does as he pleases. I tried to remain the calm composed Queen on the outside, but on the inside I was about ready to faint with anxiety. I had made sure that everybody looked presentable before I had arranged them slightly behind me to my left.

Everyone was in place, including all the staff and the guards awaiting their arrival. All that was left to do, was to wait.

I tried to focus on other things, meaningless topics. Like the weather, how bright and cheerful it was in contrast to the usual winter wonderland setting. Or how the ruffles on Anna's dress were annoying me a lot…

"My Queen. The Lord has entered the city, and is approaching the castle swifty in a rented carriage." Said a Guard that had just arrived from his post outside near the gates.

"Thank you, now please...back to your post." I was so glad I was still able to speak properly, even if the sudden chill of the huge room was making me more nervous by the second.

I took a shaky breath, reeling with trepidation. My hands were starting to sweat, so I tried to discreetly wipe off the embarrassing perspiration.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe properly.

Was this whole meeting getting to my head?

 _Yes. Yes it was._ I acknowledged.

I just need to stay _calm_.

Calm and composed.

With that I decided to pull myself together.

No use worrying over an engagement that is doomed to never be.

My anxieties eased somewhat.

 _ **We shall see.**_

…

…

…

…

The mysterious deep voice echoed around my subconscious, haunting, with no emotion.

It was ringing in my ears eerily.

We shall see…

Am I going mad?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trying to shake off the dazed stupor that had befallen me, I waited patiently for my guests arrival. This was no time to question my mind's sanity, I had duties to take care of.

In all the nervous anxiety my sense of hearing heightened, I heard the gentle clop of the horses hooves from inside the palace. The clopping of the hooves came to a stop, the footsteps of my servants getting ready to open the doors of the carriage.

I heard a muffled, "Welcome My Lord." No reply. Just steady footsteps.

Multiple footsteps.

I saw the guards by the massive double doors straighten their shoulders, preparing to open the doors in one big elegant swoop.

Here we go….I braced myself for fate.

 _Swoosh._

I felt the breeze of the winter chill blow against my cheeks.

I closed my eyes.

The footmen that escorted the Lord cleared his throat, I heard my sister's intake of breath.

"Announcing Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Breathing in slowly I opened my eyes.

I almost choked on air.

This man was stunning.

The man standing before me was just that.

He had long tresses of silky black hair, with bangs framing his perfectly angled face. No scar or mark that I could tell, marred his perfect pale skin. His garments were strange to say the least...But must be considered the norm in his country. The "shirt" or robe as I would call it was very billowy, white, the long sleeves red with hexagon shapes layered across. Inside the hexes were red flowers. His pants were almost balloon like, stopping at the ankles where they met his booted feet. Tied around his waist like a belt was a yellow and black sash tied in a bow-like fashion. On his hips were two ancient looking swords, I didn't get a good look at them as I was drawn to the large, black, _fluffy_ thing hanging over his shoulder.

I really wanted to pet the pelt….

Snapping out of those thoughts I looked towards his face again, his eyes were a dark shade of brown.

Beautiful.

As I was taking in this fascinating character I realized that it had been silent for quite some time, most likely awaiting my answer.

His dark delicate eyebrow raised in waiting.

A little embarrassed I curtsied in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Queen's Palace…This is Princess Anna, my Sister..." I said gesturing towards her. She gave a nervous wave. "Helloo.." No answer.

"And her Fiance, Kristoff." He waved, but wasn't really paying too much attention.

He nodded in affirmation. His expression giving away no emotion, it was unnerving to say the least.

Glancing back at my sister she was fanning herself desperately, trying to repel the blush that was creeping onto her face. Meanwhile Kristoff was well...doing what Kristoff's do. He stood there, trying to look imposing...but it wasn't really working...

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Anna whispered to me in earnest.

"It's just you Anna…" I whispered back just as quietly. Although I was feeling pretty hot myself….

Suddenly my attention was drawn down to Sesshomaru's legs, where a lone little figure was peeking her head out shyly. She clutched on the fabric of his legs with nervousness.

She tugged.

Sesshomaru who had been studying the main room in bored interest, slid his gaze downward in silent question.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow.

They seemed to have a brief eye conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is this?" I asked gently. Disconnecting his gaze from the little girl he nudged her forward.

She shuffled her feet cutely.

"My n-name...is Erin. Sesshomaru-Sama's ward.." She said softly, struggling with some of the pronunciation.

I smiled warmly.

Anna finally getting over herself smiled brightly, which sent the girl shuffling back behind Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

Was that a yes or a no?

I thought with confusion. Pushing it aside for now, I took in the girl's appearance. Noticing she too was wearing a similar garb to Sesshomaru.

The little girl was very cute, she had on a light red checkered robe that seemed to cover her entire petite body. Short, straight dark brown hair. Large brown doe like eyes, with a white ribbon in her hair.

"HELLO!" I jumped. Looking over my shoulder behind me I saw Olaf standing at the top of the grand staircase.

He started to waddle excitedly down the stairs, noticing how fast he was going I realized how this was going to end.

"Woah!" I winced, he was falling down the stairs.

I took a peek at Sesshomaru, immediately I noticed his hand hovering over one of his swords. I gulped, whether he did that unconsciously or not...I hope he doesn't use it.

"Elsa who are these people? They dress pretty weird...aren't you cold?" Olaf questioned. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just studied Olaf with slight interest.

Erin once again peeked shyly behind Sesshomaru's legs, Olaf took note of her shy demeanor.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said excitedly. Erin looked up at Sesshomaru again, asking for permission. He gave a solemn nod of his head.

Suddenly a huge smile flitted across her face, "Konnichiwa Olaf!" She ran towards him and gave him a big hug, while Olaf giggled hugging back.

I had warm feelings inside, it was becoming less awkward. Olaf had essentially eased some of the awkwardness in the room.

I looked back at Lord Sesshomaru, "Dinner will be at six thirty, I'll have one of the maids take your belongings to your rooms."

"Ooo... Elsa! Let's give them a tour!" Anna suggested, Kristoff nodded.

"Alright, how does that sound Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn…"

"He's pretty weird don't ya think Elsa?" Anna said whispering in my ear once again, whilst nudging my shoulder.

"I guess…" I replied back in a whisper.

"Come on! We'll show you the dining hall first!" Anna said then started to drag Kristoff in the direction of the dining room, hoping the foreigners would follow.

Sesshomaru waved his arm in front of him, most likely an "after you" gesture. I smiled kindly back. At least he has manners. As I walked ahead, I heard him talk for the first time.

"Erin. Come."

That...voice. It sounded so familiar…

 _ **We shall see.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Yippee! They finally meet! Now to clear things up, YES Sesshomaru looks human, hmm I wonder why that is? Hehe...Also what do you think of Erin? My Other Character? I think she's pretty cute! If you're also wondering she is Rin's descendant...There will be more details on that later. So there isn't going to be much fluff yet between the two...OoooooH Noooo…. Guys we just getting started! It may be a while….maybe...Hehe.**

 **Konnichiwa- Good Evening**

 **Read and Review. :D**

 **-Feline Predator**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! Here's another chapter for you folks! I really enjoyed writing this chapter btw, even if I was sick while doing it...But hey! I hope to be better in a couple of days. I know...I know..I posted this reeaaaalllly early. Like 6 in the morning early...jeepers! Hehe..sorry not sorry. *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, FROZEN,OR THE IMAGES USED IN THIS STORY! (including the cover) PERIOD. END OF STORY. Well not this one that is. :p**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 4: Under the Moonlight

Elsa:

Struggling with the inner turmoil this handsome man brought, I followed Anna around the palace as she motioned here and there excitedly showing our guests everything of interest. The two followed along, one listening intently while the other followed in a lazy pace. I was in front of him of course, being one of the leaders of the tour. I don't know if it was out of paranoia, but I _swear_ I could feel his piercing gaze every time. It didn't help that his voice sounded astutely like the one in my head, the one I thought I "conjured" up from nervous anxiety.

Turning another corner from one of the many hallways, I noticed a certain familiarity with this certain passage. Brows furrowing down in concentration, I tried to remember why this hallway was so important. Anna become quiet beside me; that was odd...even for her.

Realization dawned on me like a sharp knife, cold and precise.

It was _that_ painting. At the end of _this_ corridor.

The last painting of the previous King and Queen of Arendelle. My parents.

The thin black veil still covered the painting, since the funeral all those years ago. It would stay like that until I died, then the veil would pass unto me.

Our small group reached the end of the hallway, Anna and I paying respects to our parents in our own separate ways…

It was relatively quiet until I heard _his_ voice once again.

"How did they pass?" He questioned quietly, in that smooth deep voice of his.

My focus from the depressing painting turned to him.

His brown eyes held no pity like most, they only seeked answers.

Anna was too sad to really say anything, she just leaned into Kristoff's embrace…

Watching them embrace made me want to be held like that...almost...

Steadying my voice I answered back just as quietly.

"They died in a shipwreck overseas...I heard it was a dreaded storm. One even the King of the Seas could not stop. I do not remember their destination...they would not tell me...or Anna…" I explained in a few short sentences.

He nodded, all of a sudden I felt arms encircle my legs. I looked down in shock.

Erin?

"Gomen'nasai Elsa…" Erin said while little tear droplets started forming at the base of her eyes.

Even though I didn't really understand her, I knew she was trying to comfort me in her own little way. That alone touched my heart. I bent down to hug her back.

"Thank you Erin." I replied back sincerely. This child was too sweet for words. She let go of my legs while I stopped embracing her, she reached for my hand shyly. Smiling down at her I held her hand firmly in mine. She smiled back, adoration in her brown doe eyes. We proceeded with the tour.

I didn't pay too much attention to Lord Sesshomaru in that moment, if I did...I would have caught a calculating narrowed gaze as he watched Erin and I's fingers intertwine.

Nor would I have seen his appearance shimmer like a mirage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's your favorite color?" A cheerful voice chirped. Anna, Kristoff, Erin, Sesshomaru, Olaf, and I sat around the long dining room table. I sat at the head of the table, while to my right sat Anna. Kristoff sat across from her, while Erin sat next to Anna. Lord Sesshomaru sat next to a very nervous Kristoff, and Olaf sat next Erin.

Erin tried to stifle her giggles as Lord Sesshomaru blatantly ignored the talking snowman.

"Favorite past time?" Olaf continued, not in the least bit offended.

"..." No answer came from the expressionless Lord...Well of course I didn't expect one. He rarely talks, only when he absolutely needs to or when he's curious. I never came across someone in Arendelle who could be soo...cold.(besides me of course, har har) I guess he didn't earn the name Ice Prince for nothing.

"Oh oh! I know! Favorite holiday!?" I could tell Lord Sesshomaru was getting irritated, but call me evil...it amused me to no ends.

"Are you a cat lover or dog lover?"

Lord Sesshomaru skewered the meat on his plate with his fork rather forcefully.

Olaf continued his never ending game of twenty questions, while Erin giggled at some of the questions, while other times she tried to figure out how to use a fork.

I on the other hand couldn't really focus on my dinner to be honest. This whole scenario was just too funny...Anna was missing out, she was talking animatedly about wedding plans with Kristoff…

That also got me thinking, Sesshomaru never once mentioned our engagement. Just what exactly is he planning?

Disrupting the dinner table Lord Sesshomaru rose from his chair, my thoughts scattered with surprise.

"Permission to be excused My Lady?" He said with no emotion, although his demeanor held an air of urgency.

Kind of curious I replied, "Is there a problem Lord Sesshomaru?" Noticing a flash of irritation flick across his eyes he answered with severity.

"No."

Well...that was kind of rude…

"Erin and I are tired of our travels," He turned and gave Erin a certain look which caused her eyes to widen in shock. She quickly rose from her seat.

"I request that we may be able to turn in early to recuperate." He finished, in his eyes I could see finality.

I nodded with half-hearted understanding, "Very well. Have a good night."

He swiftly left the room, Erin scuttling behind him.

"Well…" Olaf started once Sesshomaru and Erin left.

"Mr. Grumpy sure seemed in a hurry…" He finished with a harumph. I caught eyes with my sister, both of us wondering the same thing.

What was Sesshomaru up too?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Third Person:

The Lord of the West sat in meditation in his room, seemingly in deep concentration. He sat in front of a large window, waiting. What he waited for only the world could guess. While he waited, he pondered the thoughts that he gathered from his mate to be, they simply won't do... He was interrupted by a tentative knock on the door, one that he was expecting sooner or later.

"Come in." Was his short reply, he already knew who it was…

" _Sesshomaru-Sama!_ " Erin flung the door open, but closed it quietly behind her. She bolted the short distance to make it to his side. Her figure a blur while doing so.

She latched unto one of his arms, which were crossed inside his long sleeves.

Uncrossing his arms he gave Erin an affectionate pat on the head, his gaze never wavering from the moon.

" _Patience Erin._ " Erin nodded, although her excitement was beginning to shine through.

It was almost time.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, searching inside himself for his slumbering youkai energy.

He counted the seconds in his head.

8...7...6...5...4...3

2..

1..

The light of the moon gathered around Sesshomaru and Erin. Their forms basking in the glow of the moonlights energy.

Invisible wind surrounded the two.

In three seconds or less it was done.

Amber eyes gleamed in dim darkness of the bedroom,

 _yearning_.

 **A/N: Don, don, doooooon! Just what exactly is going on with Sesshomaru?! *pretends to be ignorant***

 **Also the part where Sesshomaru and Erin are talking to each other in italics, they are actually speaking Japanese. Partly because Erin can't speak English that well, and the other for tactical reasons…**

 **Also thank you for the 20+ hearts/followers guys! It really makes me happy to see people enjoying what I wrote.**

 **Until next time my wonderful readers, Read and Review…**

 **-Feline Predator**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellooo! Okay, so I know this chapter is kind of short, but with what I have planned coming up...I think I will make up for it with that… ;)**

 **Awww great….My cat is using the litterbox in my room (don't know why I have one in here to begin with :/ )...it's about to get real stinky up in here… DAMN YOU BELLA.**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't *cough* *cough* Own….*hack* InuYasha or Frozen/images/cover….**

 **Me: Febreeeeeeze….. *dying breath* *reaches for sky dramatically***

 **Bella the Cat: That's what you get for ignoring me bitch. *sits on dead authors face***

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 5: In my Dreams...

Elsa:

That night I struggled to fall asleep, images of Lord Sesshomaru kept invading my mind. His abrupt exit at dinner with Erin only brought along more questions to this mysterious character residing in my castle.

I needed to talk to him. Alone.

That was something I was sure of. We had some things that needed to be settled. One being our engagement...but the other...I wasn't so sure?

Deciding to drop the subject for the night and get some rest, I slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _I opened my eyes confused, it was still dark in my bedroom. It wasn't morning yet? A little disorientated I exited my bed, it was hard to see. It was like my room was fading into black ever so slowly, I started to panic somewhat. I could already feel myself sweating up a storm...disgusting._

 _Searching for light anywhere, I found my source coming from the curtained window. Little light filtering through. Excitement coursing through my bones I ran towards my window and yanked open the wintery blue curtains. I was relieved...The waxing crescent moon was still there, although soon it will change in a couple of nights._

 _I was drinking up the light from the moon, the darkness slowly escaping my soul. At least that's what I thought…_

 _I felt a shadow creep over my form, my temporary happiness dwindled severely. I didn't even want to know who was taking away my light…_

 _I felt something caress my cheek._

 _My eyes shot open, noticing first the pale_ _clawed_ _hand caressing my cheek. It was a gentle touch, but it didn't stop me from my eyes widening in fear._

 _I couldn't keep my eyes off of the deadly claws that adorned its fingers, they were long. And they definitely felt sharp. I tried to hide the fear sparking in my eyes. Its hand had two magenta stripes leading into its white sleeve._

 _I still refused to look at anything else._

 _Suddenly the clawed hand clutched my chin painfully, forcing me to look at its face. I shut my eyes tightly, NO! I wouldn't look! NO!_

" _Look at me." It growled, the voice sounding oddly familiar. I shuddered._

 _I opened my eyes out of fear._

 _All I could see were piercing cat like eyes, they were amber with flecks of gold inside. The strange eyes were giving me accusatory glares._

 _What did I ever do?!_

 _That question rattled around my brain as my body was paralyzed by his angry gaze. Suddenly with a burst of adrenaline, I broke free of his vice like grip, I tried to use my ice magic on it._

 _It wasn't working._

 _Why wasn't it working?!_

 _His gaze narrowed, "Your magic will not work on this one, Koi." He said coldly._

 _Backing away from the open windowsill, (where he perched) he watched my movements carefully. It was then when I finally got a good look at this creature._

 _I felt my body go slack, it was like deja vu, but instead of seeing myself in the mirror...I was looking at the real deal._

 _I could see part of the crescent moon on his forehead, but his silvery white bangs covered most of it. I could definitely see the marks on his cheeks…_

 _His overall appearance_ _looked_ _familiar._ _Very_ _familiar._

 _Where had I seen this before?_

 _My mind pulled up a blank._

 _The way he dressed...it was very similar to that of...of.._

 _Lord Sesshomaru?!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gasping, my eyes shot open. The dream swiftly fading from memory, I struggled to keep hold of it, trying to grasp it. My heart was beating fast pumping blood in and out at an irregular pace. Was it a nightmare? I desperately clawed my brain for any remnant of the dream, as if this dream was an important clue to an unsolvable mystery.

Nothing.

It was like I woke up, only to have memories of that vivid dream to be ripped from my subconscious.

That dream _felt_ important. How could I forget?

That lone thought frustrated me to no end.

I looked out the window (which seems to be becoming a habit) to see the stars disappearing from the sky, preparing for dawn's light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Third Person:

The Taisho slowly opened his eyes, the cat-like gaze blinking lazily. It was early morning, the sun hadn't arisen. He knew this because the sleeping little girl he held in his embrace hadn't changed yet. His cold gaze softened somewhat.

Erin was sleeping peacefully in his arms, using his temporarily white pelt as a pillow. His mood soured at the thought, although he didn't _dislike_ humans as much as he used too...He definitely wasn't thrilled in having to take the guise of one.

Two months that was it.

That was all the time he had to snatch up his princess before the spell wore off.

His gaze slid downward to Erin, her tiny claw-tipped fingers clutching his pelt. His eyes hardened once more.

These were dangerous times, especially for demons like himself and Erin.

He felt his youkai energy slowly start to fall asleep, signaling that dawn was fast approaching. Erin stirred in her peaceful slumber, he remembered the night before how she insisted about sleeping in his arms. He watched as the markings on Erin's cheeks fade into her skin, knowing his were doing the same.

He sighed, very dangerous times indeed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE UNDERWORLD! HA HA!**

 **Bella is so mean….anyways did you enjoy this chapter? Also in case anyones wondering I will eventually take OCs, someone asked me on ...And I think it could be a cool way to get you guys more involved in the story. It can be a guy or girl, please provide a backstory if you really want yours to be in this story. (Or my other story you never know…) But please don't ask for Yaoi...This was never intended to be a fic like that, (and I don't really like it that much sooo….HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!)**

 ***wipes tomato guts off face***

 **Geez all I said was I didn't like it...that...much…. *sees oncoming stand of tomatoes***

 **AHH! RUN BELLA RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

 ***out of breath* That was a close one wasn't it Bella...Bella? Belllaaaaaa!**

 ***sees cat getting petted from the readers***

 **Aw c'mon! NO fair!**

 **But back to the OCs, if I find that yours fits into my story like a glove, then I'll make sure to message you or something. But this probably won't happen for a looong while, but I'm telling you guys now. If you have one, PM me on Fanfiction, or Comment it to me on Quotev.**

 **As always, read and review! Until next time...**

 **-Feline Predator**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are! Chapter six! WOO! I'm so happy with all the support this story is getting! Thank you for those who have favorited/heart, commented, and followed! It really means alot to me! Also be sure to read the A/N at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer!: If I owned InuYasha/Frozen...things would be waaaaaay different...like involving a certain sexy demon…**

 **Naraku: Like me?**

 **Me: AHHHHHHHH! HELL TO THE NO! BURN IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! KYYYYAAAAA! *grabs hissing cat***

 ***throws at King of Buttholes face***

 **Me: SICK EM BELLA!**

 **Bella the Cat: MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW, WHY DID YOU THROW ME BIIIIITCH! *lands on King Butthole***

 **Me: *chants* DIE HELL SPAWN. DIE!**

…

…

…

 ***breathes heavily* That was horrifying…*cat glares whilst sitting on dead demon's face***

 **Bella the Cat: Your next.**

 **Me: Oh...shit.**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 6: Silver Crescents

Elsa:

I decided to eat breakfast alone today. All by myself, no one but me….I had some serious issues to ponder, all of them involving the handsome foreign Lord.

It always seemed to come back to him...why?

Oh right.

I was supposed to get married.

That one fact alone had me prickling with indignation and slight fear. Why me of all people? Why did my parents strike this deal so long ago? Who is Sesshomaru really? Does he have parents? Did they force him into this? Why wasn't he here four months ago like he said he would be?

I wouldn't get answers if I kept them to myself. I needed to confront Sesshomaru, plain and simple. He hadn't broached the subject (which I'm kind of relieved about) whether it be out of consideration, or just plain ignoring me. (which I also wouldn't mind)

This guy wasn't even here for a week and I already wanted to interrogate him…

Getting sidetracked by my hunger pangs I finally focused my attention on my full plate of food, I should probably eat this before it gets cold from neglect...

 **Fifteen Minutes of Stressful Inner Monologuing Later….**

I set down my fork, only eating about three quarters of the food. Oh well...My appetite will surely return to me by lunch time. I shook my head morosely, clearing my mind of stressful thoughts. It was amazing how simple a human being could stress themselves out just by being in the company of themselves.

I left my breakfast in a huff, it was time for another council meeting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I made my way slowly through the hallways, I really didn't want to go to that council meeting. I'd be worried if there were any more surprises left in store for me. Coming upon the door that led to the very huge council room, I gathered my thoughts and signalled the guards standing by the door to open up.

The two guards nodded back, preparing to announce my presence once the doors opened.

They swung open the doors while I simultaneously stepped inside.

I looked around the long room, there were about eleven councilmen in total. All from the days my parents ruled. They were each seated at their assigned seats on the long spruce table. A nameplate to identify where they sat. My nameplate was at the very end, where the head of the table was.

I noticed that all of them seemed to be in deep conversation about something..I wonder what it was? I tried to listen in but….

"Announcing Queen Elsa of Arendelle." One of the guards said. Well, darn it. Now they know I'm here.

That announcement immediately shut them up. Double darn it.

I made my way to my seat, each of them nervously shifting in their chairs. I was immediately suspicious.

I sat down in my seat gracefully, I decided to address them all.

"Is something the matter boys?"

They squirmed. My blue eyes narrowed.

Silence met my question. I pinpointed the councilman Gliff with my stare.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"N-no your majesty…"

"Really?" I asked, suspicion and anger lacing my voice. It would be a loooong time until they were forgiven by me.

"Your majesty we have some other pressing matters to discuss." Another Councilman by the name of Halden came to Gliff's rescue.

"Fine." I gave them all one last withering stare. Sending them a message,

 **I will find out** , and when **I do**...I better not be **pissed**.

The room's temperature dropped somewhat, making them all shiver in their comfy seats.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I left the council with a major headache, I was rubbing my temples.

Those men...I swear...I'm gonna freeze their butts off one day, just you wait.

That day was fast approaching, there will be nowhere to hide...nowhere…I thought darkly.

I laughed to myself, shaking my head. Wow...I need more sleep. I guess sleep deprivation makes me evil, go figure.

Walking through the hallways in a hurry having nothing but Lunch on my mind, I paid no heed to the hustle and bustle of the servants around me.

That council meeting was long and dreary and I was right. I would get my appetite back before Lunch. Muttering to myself about frivolous old geezers I didn't notice the body wall until it was too late…

 _SLAM!_

"Wo-ah!" Losing my balance rapidly, I tried to grab the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be the person I ran into. Grabbing the person's long sleeve, I didn't notice a hand shoot out and wrap around my waist to prevent me from further losing my equilibrium.

All the while a chorus of apologies flew out of my mouth, "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't see you there-" My voice died in my throat.

Oh Good Gravy with a side of turkey drumsticks.

I was _clinging_ to Lord Sesshomaru.

His hand...was...holding me firmly in place, his fingers brushing along my back. The fabric of his long sleeve clutched in my tight fingers.

Color splashed along my cheeks.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru...my deep apologies…" I bowed my head. I pushed away from him, although...his touch seemed to linger…

No! NO! No it didn't! I thought frantically.

I peeked at him, expecting the worst.

All that I saw were those eyebrows of his recede into his hairline.

"So...uh…" My hand scratched the back of my head nervously. I soon realized that all the servants in the hallway seemed to vanish into thin air.

"You heading to Lunch…?" I silently berated myself for acting so...un-Queen-like in front of him.

He cocked his head to the side silently staring at me, almost as if it was a "duh" motion.

"Well...um...Lord Sesshomaru...I will see you at Lunch...then." I did a quick curtsey.

I was about to make a swift exit when I felt something warm grab onto my wrist, startled I looked back. His hand was holding onto my wrist gently. Somewhat surprised with the sudden contact I asked, "Is...there s-something you need?" Oh good grief...I've turned into a stuttering mess….

Trying to hide the growing blush on my cheeks I asked once more. In a much more forceful manner.

"Well? Sesshomaru?"

His brown eyes were locked onto my ring finger, I paled. Oh no….

His inquisitive gaze peered back up at me through his black bangs.

"We will need to make preparations…" His timbre voice said quietly.

"W-wait wh-what!?" I sputtered out.

"I came here for a reason, Joou." His cold eyes gleamed.

Confused, but also flustered I tried to make sense of this situation.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't be implying…!-" I said while trying to jerk my hand out of his grip once again.

But he held fast, his other free hand reached into his long sleeves. He pulled out something silver that gleamed in the light. My breath hitched. It couldn't be...NO!

The wedding band was silver, two crescent moons guarding a beautiful ice like jewel. Engravings weaving in and out of each other to form a ring.

With speed I could not fathom he slipped the wedding band onto my ring finger. My mouth utterly agape I watched the ice like jewel glitter brightly, before returning to its normal wintery color. He finally let go, I cradled my hand to my chest.

"What...what did you just do?" I fumed softly.

I tried to take it off, but to my utter horror and astonishment…

It refused to budge.

"WHAT did you just do?!" My anger flowed through me, how dare he?! You can't just do that!

He scoffed, he replied with a dangerous undertone that I could barely decipher.

"Do not think of yourself the only one capable of magic…. _Koi._ " That word rang a distant bell in the back of my head, but I pushed it aside.

I was speechless, the utter nerve of this guy!

Gathering my angry thoughts I replied calmly, "What makes you think I would follow through with this…? For what purpose does my hand in marriage serve?"

Mistaking his silence for the silent treatment instead of the silent warnings I should be considering, I proceeded to walk away. Hopefully to find a way to get this ring off...perhaps with butter…

"Hn...For what this is worth Joou, I simply ask for your cooperation." I stopped. His voice although it seemed quiet, echoed in the forefront of my mind. I heard his steady steps behind me.

He was about to walk past my stiffened form but paused, "I do not take to kindly to broken promises... _especially when those promises involve me._ " The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, this familiar sense of dread shivering up my spine.

With that said, he walked away. His long black locks swaying.

I looked down at the gleaming ring once again, anger bubbling up inside me. Steeling my fearful nerves, I turned my anger into determination. I was no longer that scared girl four months ago, I had matured into a respectable young woman. I won't run away like I did before, I will stand strong.

He may have won this battle, but was he prepared for the war?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: Okay...hehe..I finally escaped my avenging kitty cat soo...on with the important message! Alright so, basically I won't be able to update this as quickly as I used too, because ONE...School has been demanding A LOT of attention lately. TWO...I have a doctors appointment coming up. So to say the least, updates will probably come out somewhat slower than usual. But once that stuff is done, I will be able to update faster. (also keep in mind that I have other stories to work on besides this one) If I don't update in a couple of weeks, DO NOT WORRY. I love this story too much to give up on it. But hey, at least you have been warned.**

 **Joou- Queen**

 **Koi- Lover**

 **Bella the Cat: Found you.**

 **Me: NOOO! I'M SOORRY OKAY! *runs away***

 **Ahem...anyway, read and review!**

 **Until next time my happy dumplings…**

 **-Feline Predator**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooooo! :D I'm back HAHA! Well, this chapter had to be split into two parts seeing how long it was going to be..sooooo ya. Okay, just want to say...THANK. YOU. We are so close to 50 hearts, which was more than I ever thought I could get! Also, I thank my FanFiction readers as well! I love you guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer!: I do NOT, own InuYasha or Frozen…(even the pics!) but one day just you wait...it will be the day this Authoress completely ruins the masterpiece that is InuYasha…**

 **MUUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Or am I?**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 7: Ghost of the Past - PART 1

Council of Advisers:

 **Thirty Minutes before Queen Elsa Arrives:**

The twelve councilmen had all arrived early, like they had planned to the night before. They had very serious concerns to discuss...but not in front of their Queen.

Of course if said Queen were to find out about this secret meeting...serious repercussions would be made.

Like losing their jobs.

Queen Elsa has already been very gracious, considering the whole Taisho problem...But this was very serious; so serious the men were willing to put their coveted jobs on the line.

Heavy silence echoed around the spacious room.

Every single councilmen not sure how to voice their concerns.

Until finally, Gliff…(who was very loyal to Elsa, but felt this meeting necessary…) began to talk. His throaty old voice filling the silence.

"Men...I know when I say this...I say it with sincerity…" Gliff paused. They all waited expectantly as Gliff gathered his words.

"We all want what is best for our beloved Queen...but...I do not think I can bear the notion of our Queen marrying a demon!" Gliff finished forcefully, the other councilmen nodded grimly.

All except for one.

The newbie.

Eleven men who had served the former King and Queen sat in their chairs tiredly, all except for one...Who sat in his chair obliviously with his eyebrows raised. Queen Elsa had appointed him two months after her coronation. This certain councilman had been busy with some important matters, preventing him from attending the last two meetings.

"What is that supposed to mean Gliff?" Kristoff crossed his arms, confusion spread across his features.

Kristoff had rolled out of bed this morning only to be informed by one of the many councilmen of a secret meeting. Which he grudgingly came to after he was pried away from Anna. He didn't approve of this fiasco, Elsa was a very dear friend...why would he keep secrets from her?

His sole duty as a councilman was to keep her informed and provide substantial advise.

This was ridiculous.

Gliff looked at him sharply then relaxed.

"Ah...Kristoff...you weren't there that day…"

Kristoff narrowed his eyes.

"What day?"

"The day the Taisho enacted a promise." Kristoff was confused, what did their guest have to do with anything? The uninformed councilman sat there puzzled.

Gliff continued, "I see...since you were not there you do not know of the Lord's condition…"

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Kristoff questioned.

"Hmm you were also not present for the last meeting…" Gliff tisked.

Kristoff was getting annoyed, Gliff was being very vague with his answers.

"Spit it out Gliff!" Kristoff pressed.

"Alright….alright...Lord Sesshomaru came here to take Queen Elsa as his wife. This was brought on by a promise that we were all present for that was made by her parents."

Kristoff was stunned. His mouth hanging open like a fish.

He sat back in his chair, suddenly feeling overwhelmed...His hand facepalming himself in shock.

He knew Elsa was keeping something from Anna and himself...but he didn't know it was something _this_ important!

"I miss one dang meeting…" He muttered. Now he knew why the councilmen were so stirred up the last couple of months…

"That isn't all Kristoff." Gliff stated.

Kristoff met his steady gaze. There was _more?!_

"There is a reason we call the Foreign Lord a demon…" One councilmen said with disgust.

They weren't honestly suggesting..?!

Gliff stared into his wide eyes.

Then nodded.

"He is a very powerful demon Kristoff...seeking to take the Queen's hand in marriage."

Kristoff banged his hands on the table, startling half of the silent council members.

"That's ludacris! How do you expect me to believe that?! How can that be so if he does not even resemble one!?" By now Kristoff stood up from his seat forcefully, glowering at Gliff.

Gliff replied calmly,

"Kristoff...it is an illusion the demon has woven to ensare our Queen…"

Kristoff sat back down, his anger dissipating..

He looked at all of his fellow council members in disdain. Studying their faces, each held one of sullen acceptance.

Not one of them was refuting Gliff's statement.

This was madness.

"Gliff…" Kristoff said lowly…

"Tell me what happened on that day…"

Gliff nodded again, glad that Kristoff at least had the patience to hear them out.

"It started on the night of a terrible blizzard eighteen years ago...Queen Elsa only being three years old…"

 _ **18 Years Ago...**_

 _BANG. THUMP._

 _One of the guards who was stationed by the main entrance to the castle raised his head in confusion at the double doors._

 _Was someone trying to seek shelter from the blizzard?_

 _The guard met his partner with an inquiring stare, the other guard shrugged his shoulders._

 _Deciding to open the doors to check; he told the other guard of his plan._

 _The other guard seeing no harm in checking, agreed._

 _Both guards opened the door warily, stepping forward they looked into the blinding storm._

 _Not a soul was there….confused the guards were about to close the doors; when one of them heard something thrum on the ground._

 _Looking down he saw an odd elegant sword sitting in the snow._

 _Bending down to get a better look, he jumped back with a shout when the sword started to shake all by itself. The other guard who was watching curiously pulled out his own sword in confusion._

 _The sword started to levitate, an odd glow encircling it. Both guards backed away, realizing how stupid their previous assumptions were._

 _With a life of its own it sped past the guards into the quiet palace._

 _By now everyone was tucked in for bed._

 _The sword was silently flitting through the hallways, searching for its latest target._

 _Going up many staircases and corridors it came upon one particular door._

 _With astonishing speed, it embedded itself deep into the door of the young princess' bedroom. Poking through to the other side._

 _The young girl's mother who was tucking her daughter in for the night, gasped very loudly in surprise._

 _Splinters were flying everywhere from the door. Quickly the Queen threw herself in front of her child, taking in most of the splinters. Elsa who had been slowly dozing off, shot up from her bed with wide eyes._

" _Mama? Wh-what's going on?" Elsa said fearfully, noticing the pointy object in the door. Elsa's magic reacted to her fear, light snow starting to fall from the ceiling._

 _All the while the sword reacted to Elsa's magical energy._

 _The demonic sword started to glow lime green. The power of the mysterious glow melted the door it was lodged into._

 _The Queen started to shout loudly, notifying the guards at the end of the hallway. The guards were already near seeing as they saw the sword's destruction. The new set of guards were flabbergasted, seeing as they saw a floating sword shoot itself down the hallway with incredible speed and promptly lodged itself into the door of the firstborn._

" _Get my husband! Quick!" One of the guards left, while one stayed behind to survey the damage._

" _Are you hurt Your Majesty?"_

" _Only some cuts from the wood splinters…" She replied cautiously, eyeing the sword with a careful gaze._

 _The Queen ignored her child's questioning as she answered her guard._

 _Suddenly the occupants felt the room pulse with power. They watched with horror as the sword that was lying idly on the ground started to hover once more._

 _The sword glowed green again as it pointed its blade toward Elsa._

 _Before the Queen could react a blinding light seared the room in warmth._

 _Both adults shielded their eyes, but Elsa remained awake...entranced…_

 _Next thing they know they hear Elsa cry painfully and pass out._

 _The sword lost its glow...seeming to complete its mission. It thumped onto the floor._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The next morning all was quiet in the castle, the foggy morning reflecting the somber mood of every occupant._

 _The princess would not wake up._

 _The nurses and physicians had been gathered throughout the night, but not one of them knew how to wake her. From what they could tell, she seemed perfectly fine. The King and Queen would not leave their daughter, who was currently moved into a new room. She was lying in her new bed, cuddled into the bed sheets...seeming to sleep peacefully._

 _Elsa's Father was distressed, it was awful learning of his daughter's condition, but nothing could be done at the moment._

 _No one would go near the mysterious sword, in fact no one could even lift it. It's evidence of its presence angered the King, but what King could execute a sword that could not even be lifted? The single notion of executing a sword was ridiculous._

 _But the King and Queen knew one thing, there was most definitely an owner, and he or she would eventually come to collect it._

 _With that in mind, they prepared every guard in the castle to be on the lookout for any suspicious figures asking around for their sword._

 _Without realizing it daytime turned into the cool air of night, the sun swiftly setting in the horizon. The heavy snow blanket from the blizzard reflecting off of the last rays of the sun. It was a dazzling sight, but it wasn't enough to raise the morale of the depressed people. The whole day Elsa's Mother and Father sat by her side hoping for any change._

 _Of course no change had occurred. Her eternal beauty sleep would not be undone until her "prince" came for her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: ANNND DONE! So how did you like this blast from the past? Well get your seatbelts buckled, it's not over yet. FOR THOU CONTINUES IN THINE NEXT PUBLICATION MINE WORTHY READERS. -translation, Part 2 is coming in chapter 8!**

 **Alright to ease any confusion, in the beginning the Council met in secret, BUT this was before Elsa got her engagement ring. Okay? Okay. If you have any concerns and or confused, message me and I will explain it to the best of my ability.**

 **Until next time...read and review my brethren…**

 **-Feline Predator**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiya folks! It's been a couple weeks. But I am back! So anywho, I think there will be one more chapter focusing on the past…(but it won't be the whole chapter like this one is!) Jeez...life is busy, but Winter break is AWESOME. Also...how was everyone's Christmas? I went to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens...which was actually pretty good. :) But I bet you're all ready to start reading, ne?**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own InuYasha/Frozen/Images above. Only this storyline. :D**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 8: Ghost of the Past - PART 2

 ***Still in the Past***

 _As the last rays of the sun vanished under the horizon, one lone figure hovered above the mountains near Arendelle. His calculating amber gaze surveying the cold Norwegian terrain. He had traveled very far from his home. He was in search of one thing, a worthy female._

 _The moon shined on this gravity defier, his silken pure white hair swaying in the light breeze. This graceful image only intensified when the moonlight caught his shadowed face. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, but the markings on both of his cheeks revealed the royal bloodline of the foreign demon._

 _He was dressed in armor that went over the red and white robes of his country. A spiked shoulder guard rested on his left shoulder, connecting to the black armor on his chest. A black and yellow obi held onto his ancient swords._

 _The most peculiar image though, was the long billowy white pelt that rested upon his right shoulder._

 _The sheath of Bakusaiga was empty, the day before the Daiyoukai released the sword into the night. Infusing it with some of his youkai energy to seek out his intended. Bakusaiga was once hidden inside himself, until the day he proved himself worthy of his own sword. Now, the sword that was once apart of his body, seeks out his lifemate._

 _Grabbing the empty sheath he pointed it outward near the kingdom, letting the sheath guide him back to his sword. His sword upon finding the worthy female will strike her with his Youkai energy, sending her into a blissful sleep until he came for her._

 _Allowing the sheath to guide him, he flew over the quiet village, following the currents of his Youkai. Darkness swallowed up the land, leaving the few stragglers outside to huddle inside their homes for safety._

 _No one noticed him, the swiftness of this predator was out on the hunt._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _The King and the Queen never left their daughter, to worried to leave her alone. They sat next to her in a nearby chair, pulled from the dining room. They hoped she would awake soon._

" _Your Majesties!" A guard shouted from outside their door. Said guard burst into the room panting out of breath._

" _Yo-you…..need...to get...the Princess to safety!" The Queen abruptly stood from her seat, "What is happening?!"_

" _A strange creature has been sighted outside the castle gates,_ _lurking!_ "

" _Why is that so important? Shoot it!" The King hollered._

 _The Guard paled in remembrance._

" _Your Majesty you don't understand...it has taken out an entire stationary guard! We are not sure if they are dead or alive. All we could see were flashes of green light and people dropping to the ground in terror."_

" **What?** " _The King whispered fiercely, his loyal military was dropping to the ground like flies?_

 _The lone Guard gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously._

" _There is more…" The Guard continued._

" **More?** " _The King said just as quietly._

" _The...Creature spoke...requesting the ladies of the castle. Every. Single. One. Including the princess."_

 _With that the King was silenced by the fury that boiled in his blood._

" _What madness is this?" The Queen whispered frightfully. Her hand resting over her mouth in shock._

 _The King was furious, in that moment he had no idea what to do. First his_ **daughter** _is in an enchanted spell of some sort, a_ **monster** _is invading the castle grounds, asking around for his_ **women** _, and_ **now** _his_ **Wife** _is frightened. Could this night get any_ **worse** _?_

 _The Queen looked to her husband for guidance, "What do we do?" She seemed at a loss as well._

 _The King, not sure of the options he had left...he commanded the lone guard to position himself next to his Queen._

" _Take Elsa, Freea._ **(That is the Queen's name btw)** _Take her and go somewhere safe, I'm going to the commanding officer to relay a more in detail report of what exactly is going on."_

" _But-" The Queen countered, fearful of her husband's safety as she gathered the peaceful Elsa into her arms._

" _GO!" The King snarled. Pushing his beloved out of the room next to a few other guards who had just arrived._

 _The Queen started to tear up, but nodded none the less. She trusted her husband more that life itself._

 _Situating Elsa into her embrace the Queen left the halls with a flurry of Guards following after her. The Queen had no clue where to go, but with much thought she decided on the cellar. Unbeknownst to most, the castle had many secret passageways. One of which was in the cellar that lead to a small canal and boat leading out towards the docks._

 _The Queen was for once, glad that Elsa was blissfully unaware._

 _In ten minutes or less the Queen was in front of the Cellar doors behind the kitchen. The Kitchen Maid helped her find the key to the doors._

 _Seconds ticked by._

Creeeeeeeeek.

 _The Queen winced at the unwanted noise but pushed forward down the stairs of the cellar. Now inside the wine cellar the Queen vainly searched along the walls for the secret doorknob. She was still holding onto Elsa securely, it was dark, dank, and cold. No time for torches._

 _Another ten minutes flew by, the Queen was getting hysterical, tears flowing freely down her face. She wanted her daughter to at least escape with one of the Guards._

" **Please, please, please.** " _She whispered to herself frantically as her shaking fingers grazed along the wall. Cuts and droplets of blood most likely marking the rock wall._

 _The Guards were little to no help, having no idea where in the world the secret passages were. Seeing as only the most loyal of officers knew where they were._

 _The Queen's one respite was the Kitchen Maid who stuck around to hold Elsa as she now searched with both arms._

" _Where is it?!" The Queen hissed dejectedly. What if she was wrong and there was no secret passage? Had she led them all to their doom? The Queen felt sick to her stomach as her tears and sweat made her feel nauseous._

" _M-my...Queen." The Kitchen Maid faltered feebly._

" _What is it?!" She turned towards the maid in horror expecting the worst. The Guards filed around the Queen and Kitchen Maid._

 _At the top of the stairwell of the cellar that led to the kitchen, something was banging on the door._

" _OPEN UP PLEE - EASE!" A woman from the other side shouted, the woman was crying. Choking on her sobs._

 _One of the Guards felt pity for the stranded woman. He started to feel his way along the walls towards the stone stairs._

" _No Aaron!" The one other Guard hissed quietly at his comrade. "We will only endanger ourselves!" The angry Guard pressed._

 _This certain Guard, now known as Aaron who was very chivalrous, couldn't ignore the call of a woman in need. So he instead ignored the selfish Guard._

 _The Queen who was a bit more kind hearted said nothing on the matter. Allowing the guard Aaron, this one freedom. She just hoped, that this situation go unnoticed by the lurking creature._

 _Aaron finally made it to the stairwell, he began his ascent._

 _Everyone was silent, all anyone could hear was the unrelenting sobbing from the woman on the other side of the Cellar door._

…

…

…

 _Aaron opened the door cautiously, but before he could fully open the door it flung open wildly. The woman from the other side was seemingly thrown onto Aaron, he caught her...though with confusion._

 _The woman was clinging to Aaron, sobbing into his armor. He raised his hand to gently pet her head in comfort._

" _What has become of thee M'Lady?" Aaron asked quietly. The housemaid shakily raised her head to look behind her._

 _Aaron did the same, and with that his jaw went slack._

" _C-Commander Brolin?!" Aaron shouted, causing a confusion to stir where the rest of the Guards were._

 _Commander Brolin nodded grimly._

" _Yes….I come in regards of the King."_

 _Hearing this the Queen moved forward._

" _Has anything ill befallen my King?!" The Queen demanded with fervor._

" _What have you done with this Woman Commander?!" Aaron shouted as well._

" _There isn't much time to explain...but…" Commander Brolin seemed hesitant to utter another syllable._

" _But?" Aaron and the Queen both asked impatiently._

 _Finally snapping under pressure the Commander shouted, "OUR KING IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY THE MONSTER!"_

 _The Queen gasped, suddenly feeling faint hearted, she was trembling._

" _H-how did this happen…?"_

" _All I know is the King was leading a group of soldiers to shoot the beast. But then the situation took a turn for the worst when the bullets did nothing but anger it."_

 _The Commander paused, but continued anyway when he saw the piercing stares he was receiving._

" _We...we heard it's voice...That's when we knew for sure it was a beast of intelligence."_

" _We couldn't see much of the beast, for it was cast into shadow. All we could make out was its golden cat like eyes. It didn't seem to be an animal, but a_ **figure**."

 _Silence was thick in the air, no one could breathe._

" _Then it did the strangest thing...it pinpointed our King with a narrow calculating gaze. All we could see were its eyes, but then it closed them for a second as if breathing in deeply. Scenting."_

 _At this point the Commander was very pale, but continued none the less._

" _And when it finally opened its eyes...the iris was as red as blood, the only color would have been the crystal blue of its pupil. It literally_ **stalked** _up to the King finally appearing before us and asked one simple question."_

" _Where is she?" The commander said quietly._

" _All we could see was a blur of white before the beast had our King by the throat in an amazing show of strength."_

 _At that the Queen cried out in horror._

 _The Commander stopped there._

" _We could do nothing but stare. If bullets or swords couldn't kill it...what could?"_

" _So here I am...following its orders, find the daughter of the king and bring her to him immediately."_

" _N-no! The Queen said feebly, quickly grabbing her daughter from the Kitchen Maid. All the Guards were unsure how to approach their Commander._

 _With that Commander Brolin moved forward and in one sweep and had the housemaid in his clutches once more. A knife pointed at her throat._

" _Don't make me do this my Queen, or we all die from your selfishness. Including her." He ground out. The Woman was wailing for her life, begging the Queen to do as he say._

 _The Queen shuddered, what could she do? Give up her daughter? Or her husband?_

" _Are you mad?!" Aaron shouted fiercely, "We outnumber you! How could you possibly do this? Forsaking your honor for the fear of your own life!?"_

" _I am not alone in my shortcomings…" That was all the Commander needed to say. Aaron gaped in shock. A group of about twenty of the King's best men appeared behind Commander Brolin._

" _I will ask once more my Queen. Release the child." As Brolin said this, the knife scraped against the Woman's neck._

" _Be a shame to lose a beauty such as this…What's your name darlin'?" Commander Brolin said regretfully as blood started to trickle down her neck. The Guards behind him calm and stoic._

 _By now the woman was deathly silent, her beautiful green eyes watching with terror as her own blood stained her pristine uniform._

" _Lori Ann..." She rasped out, a final plea._

 _Unable to hold out any longer, the Queen slowly came forward. Holding her daughter out like an offering of peace._

" _No more violence….I...will cooperate…." The Queen said brokenly. Her eyes glistening once more._

 _What else could she do but obey?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **A/N: BIG SHOUT OUT TO LORIANN ON QUOTEV! I hope you noticed the little easter egg. Its pretty obvious. XD Poor little maid you...**

 **LoriAnn is an author on Quotev who shared my story with her followers, which I'm really flattered and thankful about. I actually had followed LoriAnn for quite a while before she noticed me. Do to her awesome roleplaying quizzes and stories. Check her out!**

 **Okay, another thing. This chapter took longer because I was working on my other stories. (I mean come on...I can't always work on this one) I've been working on a long one-shot featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome. (Completely separate to this story) I also hope to have that published...perhaps after the new year. The only clue I'll give is that it's a SessKag AU…. XD**

 **HOLY CRAP 48 HEARTS?! LET'S MAKE IT TO FIFTY MY FLUFFY LOVERS!**

 **Until next time….Read and Review…**

 **-Feline Predator**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Helloooooo! I'm back! And with this, I present the longest chapter yet! (There was a reason it took forever! 11 Pages in google docs not including the A/Ns! Yikes!) This one took me AGES to figure out and plan through. Seeing how it explains how the engagement came to be! But oh my lords...my brain needs to rest now...yeesh. The things I do...besides it's only...ALMOST FIVE IN THE MORNING?! HOLY CRAP!**

 **Hehe...I should get my tired tush…*author snickers* to bed.**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own Frozen/InuYasha/images/videos….yada...yada...yada...rada...rada...rada….*Shnitzel anyone? Chowder? hehe…* at all. Although it hurts to admit it…**

 **READ ON.**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 9: Ghost of the Past - PART 3 (Final) - The Undeniable Claim

 ***Still in the Past***

 _Everything was in slow motion for the Queen of Arendelle._

 _She didn't know what to do, how to react. Here she was selfishly giving her only daughter away to some beast...all for the sake of her own desires. At least that's how she viewed herself._

 _Despicable._

 _It was a trade….Elsa for the Housemaid named Lori Ann._

 _And that's what she did...albeit reluctantly._

 _Commander Brolin had seized the Princess._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sesshomaru's patience was running thin.**

 _He had waited_ **so** _long for this chance, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his long deadly claws._

 _Once he caught whiff of that enticing scent lingering on the King, he knew he would never let go._

 _She...would be_ **his** _._

 _His demon instinct commanded no less._

 _His presence struck fear in the King's men, including the King himself. Which he expected considering he had their King literally by the throat._

 _His wide bleeding gaze narrowed as the King was snarling and gasping in his hold._

 _He had recently ordered the King's Commander into action. Which in turn displeased the royal human greatly._

 _Sesshomaru was amused to say the least._

 _The full Daiyoukai did not care for this Human's feelings, seeing as this particular Human and his men had tried to harm him._

 _He scoffed inwardly at that._

 _If any harm were to befall him, he would have taken great pleasure in seeing to this castle's destruction._

 _As usual, the Demon Lord's arrogance knew no boundaries._

 _His bleeding red eyes started to fade as he forcefully regained control of his raging demon._

 _Blinking his eyes...they regained their normal color, his thoughts becoming more coherent and logical._

 _The blood on his claws from the King's scratched throat had woken him from his demon's temporary control._

 _He did not take into consideration how powerful the scent of his intended would be and how it could affect him._

 _It impressed Sesshomaru. Not many could summon his other half from the depths of its mental cages from scent alone._

 _With the cold mask of indifference (which was recently a terrifying feral sneer) in place, he threw the King away like a discarded piece of trash._

 _The King landed on his tush_ **(A/N: Hehe...tush...XD)** _unceremoniously, sliding on the stone at the front of the palace. Sesshomaru didn't spare him not a single glance as his attention focused on the palace doors. He could hear the King gasping for air as guards filed around their abused King._

 _He had already shown his dominance in this situation, there was no need for another example._

 _He waited calmly. Finally suppressing his excited demon into submission._

 _Soon_ **.**

 _She_ _would be in his clutches._

 _Yes..._ **very soon** _._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The Queen was not expecting this scenario when they opened the palace doors. Her hands were cuffed in iron, the rest of her guards locked in the cellar. She was being led by one of Brolin's men, while Brolin himself held Elsa close._

 _The Queen looked at the scene before her, in utter shock._

 _There stood not a beast, but an alluring figure of the Gods…_

 _He was handsome no doubt._

 _She noticed first the long pure white hair, that reflected off the the amber golden eyes that seemed to always be aware. His eyes were definitely unnatural, no human of her knowledge had that color. She then noticed the strange markings upon his face...what did those mean? His face didn't reveal any emotion that she could tell...only indifference? Perhaps...He also had elfen ears….Only adding to the image of deadly grace and perfection. He also had a long boa of white pelt upon his right shoulder._

 _The mysterious male looked utterly foreign to her, he stood with an air of complete superiority. While behind him lay the remnants of the King's last attempt. Those that were still conscious were either cowering in fear or by the King's side._

 _The King!_

 _Her thoughts centered on her husband as she watched with increasing despair. Her lover was in a bloody heap on the ground, shaking with what she assumed fury and helplessness._

 _She noticed hand marks bruising around her Husband's throat. The real wound though, looked as if claw marks were digging into his skin._

 _The Queen paled remarkably. (Which was interesting considering she was already white as a sheet of parchment)_

 _She probably resembled a ghost._

 _She felt the stare of the being on her for the briefest of moments._

 _Her attention returned to Commander Brolin, holding her daughter firmly._

 _The handsome fellow took notice as well._

 _Before anyone could comprehend the situation further, he suddenly appeared five feet in front of the Commander._

 _His golden gaze locked onto her daughter's vulnerable state of being._

 _Throughout the whole encounter the Queen was silent...but she could tolerate no more._

" _Stop!" The Queen shouted in desperation._

 _She didn't even gain a glance in her direction._

" _What do you want with my innocent daughter?!"_

 _No reply._

 _Instead he took an empty sheath from his side, it confused the Queen greatly._

 _He closed his eyes, the Queen noticed magenta color on his eyelids. Like the color was brushed on…_

 _He held the sheath outward pointing towards the unconscious Princess. As if confirming something._

" _Lay her down…" He commanded Brolin. The first words to hear from him. Of course ignoring her question. She shivered at how masculine and to the point it was._

 _Brolin all too willing to comply, laid Elsa onto the stone ground gently. He quickly backed away, trying to blend in amongst the remaining guards._

 _The enchanting stranger pointed his sheath skyward then, holding the end. Leaving the open bit to the dark sky. He then summoned a familiar lime green light to encase the sheath._

 _The Queen connected the dots then...this...person, was collecting that damned sword!_

 _She was at a loss for words as she heard a distant crashing sound...like glass._

 _She felt an intense wave of power flow over her as she heard whizzing accompanying the crash._

 _Next thing she knew the blade was sheathed in it's sword. He swiftly put it back in his strange belt._

 _His gaze once again rested upon Elsa._

 _The Queen couldn't help but ask again._

" _Please…" She said quietly while bowing her head, her voice delicate._

" _Please...tell me what you want with my daughter…" She pleaded, finally raising her head to look into his eyes with desperation and fear._

 _He spared the Queen a glance, then started to step forward towards Elsa. The Queen refused to look anywhere else but him, waiting on an answer._

 _Finally standing over Elsa he bent down on one knee, scooping up the sleeping child and resting her in his embrace._

 _Elsa instinctively curled into him, sighing with happiness._

 _The Queen was baffled by her daughter's response, could she not sense the danger?_

 _Sesshomaru stilled as he began scenting her once more, allowing her sweet scent to envelop his senses. He was utterly content for the moment as he closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips._

 _Opening his eyes once more, he wanted a better look at his intended. He raised one arm, now holding Elsa in a one-armed embrace. He delicately moved her stray hair away from her forehead with reverence._

 _He studied her with a cool gaze, a barely concealed smile on the verge of letting loose. He felt...relief...the burden on his shoulders less heavy._

 _He wouldn't be alone…_

 _Looking at Elsa's smooth forehead free of worry lines, he felt an urge...One that he never had before. Following up on that urge is what shocked many. In fact everyone from the castle, including all the servants, council men, and guards bore witness to this next act. (Seeing as everyone had been aware of the terror this single creature brought forth. It summoned everyone from the castle to look on; either from their bedroom windows, or at the scene themselves.)_

 _Bending his head down, he felt his long hair fall over his shoulders. He brushed his lips upon her forehead, giving her a tender kiss._

 _Whilst doing this some of his power seeped into the skin of her forehead...This was no normal kiss._

 _It was a promise._

 _He could feel his youkai weaving into her soul, starting a bond that would tie their fates together. Giving him the power to feel her soul, her thoughts...he basically held her heart in the palm of his clawed hands._

 _Of course...the same went for him, she just didn't know it yet. He could already feel her ancient powerful magic tethering herself to him._

 _And with a flash of white light, it was done...There fates irrevocably sealed together._

 _His lips left her forehead._

 _Just then Elsa opened her eyes._

 _For Sesshomaru it was a startling experience, he felt a wave of_ **compassion** _come over him for the briefest of seconds as he looked into her confused blue gaze...That hadn't happened since Rin…_

 _Blinking her wide eyes, she spoke while taking a strand of his hair into her small chubby fingers. (Seeing as his hair seemed so interesting)_

 _Amusement flashed in his amber gaze._

" _You have weird hair mister…" Elsa said shyly while petting said hair._

 _The whole time it seemed as though both of them were in their own world, but of course all around them everyone was stilled in shock._

 _The Queen had no words to describe her feeling of surprise...This...thing….just kissed her daughter's forehead...woke her up….then Elsa proceeded to play with his hair!_

 _This whole situation seemed utterly preposterous to her! Did that mean they were to quick to judge this creature?_

 _The King who was utterly silent until then, decided to voice his opinion on the matter…_

" _Beast! Lay your hands off my daughter!" The King was struggling to stand up seeing as another wave of anger made his movements jerky._

 _How dare this creature infiltrate HIS castle?! How dare it lay its cruel claws upon HIS DAUGHTER!? How DARE it brush its lips upon her fair skin!? The King thought with rage._

 _Hearing that statement from the insolent human, Sesshomaru felt his eyes filled with prior warmth sharpen into frigid ice glaciers._

 _He had forgotten the presence of the nuisance._

 _Elsa was confused to say the least as she peered at her Father's tense posture. "Father? Why are you angry?" She questioned in an innocent tone._

 _Elsa's hands fisted into the clothing of Sesshomaru as he finally stood up. He held her on his hip now. His back facing away from the King, while Elsa looked at her Father over his shoulder._

 _Elsa quickly got sidetracked though as she finally noticed the giant fuzzy thing right next to her._

 _She giggled in delight at the fur, using one of her hands she started to pet it as well. It reminded her of soft snow. She didn't realise that that fur just so happened to be a part of Sesshomaru. Though not a tail, it was infused with his Youkai, making it an extension of his body._

 _Sesshomaru tried to hold back his purr of satisfaction now that he was facing a threat._

 _He directed his attention away from the fuming King, and at the shell shocked Queen. Instead of his adorable to-be-mate._

" _To answer your question, onna…" Sesshomaru began, quickly gaining the attention of everyone once more._

" _I Sesshomaru Taisho, intend to make your daughter my bride." Sesshomaru decided to put it in the simplest human term he could think of._

" _O-oh…" The Queen sputtered out...completely flabbergasted once more._

 _But the King…_

" _What makes you think I would give my daughter to the likes of you?" The King spat out._

 _Sesshomaru replied in a bored tone, "Who gave you the right to have a choice? Certainly not the fates." He gave the King a withering side glance, he refocused on the Queen._

" _Here are your options." Sesshomaru began, not caring for the foaming King behind him._

" _She has already been marked by me. There is no escape from our sealed promise upon her forehead. I will come for her when she has matured physically and mentally."_

" _What…" The Queen whispered horrified._

" _Or...I take her now to live with me in my castle, until she is ready to be married-"_

" _B-but…" The Queen began._

" **Do not** **interrupt** **this Sesshomaru.** " _He said coldly. Danger layering on his deep voice thickly. The Queen gulped._

" _She will be mine, and mine alone. Those are your options, they are non-negotiable. She will be my Lady and rule by my side as the Lady of the Western lands."_

 _Elsa was decidedly_ **not** _paying attention to the adults, too busy humming to herself and petting the luxurious fur._

 _The Queen was helpless once again, and she hated it._

" _Why…" The Queen tried one last time._

" _I do not need to explain myself to a spineless ningen like yourself." Sesshomaru scoffed._

 _Seconds ticked by as the Queen soaked it in._

" _Choose, before I make the decision for you." He said in a biting tone._

" _Now hold on just one second-!" Before the King could utter a syllable more Sesshomaru finally turned to face him. His eyes the fierce red color once more. He had lost his patience with the insufferable bastard._

" **SILENCE.** " _He growled, startling Elsa from her fantasies._

 _Well that definitely shut the King up._

 _Elsa was starting to get scared, was this person good or bad?_

" _Mama...what's going on?" She said to her Mother when she got a good look at Sesshomaru's eyes. The wind started to pick up, a small snow storm starting. Reacting to Elsa's feelings._

" _Hush child." Her Mother said fearfully._

 _Elsa immediately quieted as the male that held her calmed down, sensing her silent fear. But the little storm didn't stop. He sent her a comforting wave through their bond. Elsa visibly relaxed, she once again started to pet his pelt. The snow eased until it faded completely._

" _I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru said finally._

 _The Queen nodded, she had seen the interaction between Sesshomaru and Elsa. For some odd reason….her fears started to fade...Maybe, just maybe...this arrangement wouldn't be an awful circumstance._

 _She pondered her thoughts for a good while…_

" _I…" The Queen started._

" _Freea!" The Queen startled, stared at her Husband. He looked desperate._

" _I know that look! Is this what you would want for our child?!"_

" _We have no other choice…" She said blandly, the King was about to interrupt but she continued in a forceful manner._

" _But...that's not my only reasoning." She said firmly. She looked at her husband with a fierce determination in her eyes._

" _Who else but him…" She said pointing to Sesshomaru, then continued her speech. "Could calm Elsa's storms? In mere seconds apparently! He has proved himself capable as well, he defeated our men in mere minutes! He has us by the tail...he is powerful, calculating, handsome...he can protect her, better than we ever could...even though he may be a...a...demon or beast of some sort...what do we call our daughter? A sourcerer? Conjurer? Dare I say witch? Who am I to judge a person by the way they are born?" The King was silent._

 _Sesshomaru reassessed the woman before him, she was intelligent...he would give her that._

" _So, Sesshomaru...give us time with our daughter...I beg you...Please. What else could a mother hope for?"_

 _Sesshomaru thought for few seconds._

" _Eighteen years then...I will be back on her 21st birthday to collect her." People around them gasped, that was the year of her coronation!_

 _Did he suggest that on purpose? The Queen thought, looking into his eyes, she knew right then and there that he did._

" _A-alright. I accept your terms Sesshomaru." The Queen looked to her Husband, who remained silent._

 _The King thought over everything that transpired tonight._

 _He grudgingly gave his approval as well._

 _Elsa was beginning to get tired once more, though this time it was because of all the excitement. Though Sesshomaru regretted to do so, he started to hand over Elsa to the Queen. What was eighteen years to a demon?_

 _Nothing compared to an eternity._

 _Elsa tightened her hold on his clothes just as she was about to be passed onto to her mother._

" _Fluuuuffy…." She wailed to Sesshomaru, dubbing his nickname 'Fluffy'._

 _Her mother froze, unsure on how Sesshomaru would react._

 _Sesshomaru glared playfully at her growling softly...he would teach her at some point that he was anything_ **but** _fluffy._

 _With Elsa finally falling asleep in her Mother's arms, Sesshomaru took to the skies in his true form. Preparing for the long journey home._

 _He howled in the sky, his demon reminding everyone he would be back._

 _Back for her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And that my dear Kristoff...is why we are so reluctant for Elsa to marry Lord Sesshomaru". He said after Gliff finished his long tale.

Kristoff was speechless as he sat in his council chair. Trying to breathe in and out regularly.

"So...How does nobody know that Sesshomaru is demon or beast but us?" Kristoff finally asked.

"Elsa's father contacted the rock trolls, they casted the spell they used on Anna to replace their memories with that of a human Prince. Over the years, people forgot, especially after being shut out of the castle while Elsa was growing up."

"How do you still remember?" Kristoff asked.

"The King let us remember, our purpose was to support Elsa if she were ever to find out about her engagement...or her Fiancee's true identity."

"Why hide the truth?!" Kristoff shouted suddenly.

"That my boy, only her parents could have known. For I think the King was fearful of the demon...or maybe his own form of revenge against the beast who stole his daughter...I think the Queen was vehemently against his actions."

"What about Commander Brolin and the unfaithful guards?" Kristoff asked his last question.

"They were relieved of their duties permanently, no one knows where they are now...But Aaron...the Guard that was kind to the Housemaid, became the new Commander of the royal army."

"Seriously?! That's how Commander Aaron came to be?!" Well...Kristoff knew for sure now that you learn something new everyday...

Kristoff slumped in his chair. Now he had _this_ on his mind...knowing the truth about Sesshomaru. How could he face Elsa? How could he tell her? She would believe him to be nuts...as if he wasn't already considered a nut since his best friend was in fact a Reindeer...and his family a bunch of rock trolls. Not to mention his best man was in fact, a snowman.

Also, Kristoff wasn't sure if he could trust Sesshomaru. The council depicted him as a cruel, heartless, beast. But Kristoff wasn't there back then in the past, he needed to make his own judgements for himself.

So with that, he excused himself from the council room, leaving the old men to discuss without him. Kristoff seriously need some time to adjust. He would keep these facts to himself until further notice, right now he just needed some TLC from Anna.

In exactly three minutes, Elsa entered the council room.

Before Lunch, she would have an enchanted engagement ring on her finger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: Alrighty then! We will be returning to Elsa's POV in the next chapter. Where we will get more interactions (hopefully) between present Elsa and Sesshomaru. Also! Did you enjoy the fluff between Past Elsa and Sesshy? :) I thought it was pretty adorable and heartwarming…**

 **PROGRESS REPORT: I'm getting close to finishing my one-shot. So be on the lookout for that people. Plus, I'm putting Khao Manee (my other story) on Hiatus. Sowwy. And I'm also going to be editing past chapters of this story, just a heads up. I noticed a detail a couple chapters ago that I need to change. Other than that I'm polishing up the story.**

 **If you have any questions and or confused, don't hesitate to ask me! Now seriously I need to get my butter buns to bed. XD**

 **Until next time my bun buns...Read and Reveiw.**

 **-Feline Predator**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hiya! It's been forever and a day guys… ;-; Yah..sorry..hehe *scratches head nervously* It was one of those things when life kicks you in the butt and it's hard to get back up again. But during my absence I was working on other stories that I haven't posted. Including that one-shot that I promised. I actually had to start over with that one...which wasn't fun. BUT, now I'm at the point where I'm almost done with it. :)**

 **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY.**

 **It just might take longer to get chapters out. Sorry…**

 **Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN/INUYASHA/VIDEOS/PICS :D**

 **And now….Chapter Ten...**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 10: Butter

Elsa:

"Butter!" I yelled frantically at a nearby maid. The maid scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"My Queen…?" I was eyeing the silver wedding band on my finger with distaste, it wouldn't come **off**!

The maid noticed my attention on my ring-finger. Her eyes lit up, "My what a beautiful ring My Queen."

That was obviously the _wrong_ thing to say.

My angry blue eyes turned on the maid, " _Yes. Indeed it is. But do you know what would be better hmm?_ " I said, ice coating my voice, storm swirling in my gaze.

"U-um…" The poor maid had certainly never seen this side to their kind Queen of Arendelle before.

" _Fetching me some butter so I can rip it off my finger._ " I said viciously. Glaring at the gleaming retched ring.

"Y-yes My Lady, right away!" The maid rushed out of the hallway I occupied.

I sighed angrily, marching towards the dining room for Lunch. Oh Lord Sesshomaru was gonna get it alright. This is war, and I hated to lose. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, how was I going to explain the ring to Anna?!

My frown only deepened. Well...I could always put my gloves on...I scowled. Why haven't I burned those gloves yet?

Instead I decided to make a pair of fingerless gloves with my ice magic. The ice cloth fit just over my ring perfectly. I nodded to myself, I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased, but I have to even the scores don't I? I knew the cloth looked a little weird...with the odd bump and all, but how often to people really look at your fingers?

Satisfied I continued on my march. I approached the dining hall swiftly, and without missing a beat I threw open the doors quickly. I surprised the people that occupied the room. Anna and Kristoff were standing next to each other. While Lord Sesshomaru and Erin stood next to each other, Olaf was absent. He usually ate with Sven during Lunch.

Wait a minute, how did Lord Sesshomaru get here so fast?! With Erin no less! Last I remember he was heading in the _opposite_ direction of the dining hall. That was at least a half an hour ago... My eyes narrowed in his direction in the classic- "I'm Watching _YOU_." Stare. He seemed to be glaring holes at my gloves, I smiled triumphantly. His lips curled in dissatisfaction, seeing as a wedding ring was the sign of someone showing they were claimed or taken.

I had the childish urge to stick out my tongue at him, but I refrained. In a flourish I sat down not bothering with tradition.

"Let's eat everyone, I'm _starved_." I said pointedly to Sesshomaru who sat down in his seat with grace. He looked at me with contained ferocity...and a hint of playfulness…? Huh? That did not sit well with me...

Anna and Kristoff could definitely feel the tension emanating off of Sesshomaru and I. Anna was left unawares, while Kristoff kept glancing at Sesshomaru with wariness. It was quiet.

The servants just then came into the room, holding concealed platters of today's Lunch.

My stomach growled with renewed fervor.

I should have finished my plate of breakfast this morning, it feels like my stomach is eating itself. To my surprise everyone else got their covered platters first. (Which is unusual seeing as I'm always served first due to my position) Lord Sesshomaru seemed somewhat satisfied for some reason. Oh yes, something was definitely suspicious here.

Everyone else dug in oblivious, except for Sesshomaru and I, his plate was still covered. Erin was happily eating away at her buttered noodles. Anna and Kristoff both had a helping of lamb stew by the looks of it. While I had _nothing_. Finally Anna glanced up from slurping her stew (which I was ogling) and wondered aloud for the whole table.

"Elsa? Where's your Lunch?" She said while plopping her spoon in the deliciously fragrant stew.

"Where indeed?" I said in monotone, peeking at Sesshomaru. That _man_ , did something. I'm sure of it.

Finally the flustered maid I had scared off earlier came into the dining hall with a covered platter. My hopes perked up immediately. Thank goodness!

"U-um….I hope this is to your liking...My Queen…" She said with an edge of fear in her voice. I could care less, it was chow time!

Quickly opening the metal container, I was met with a variety of emotions.

Crushing disappointment, anger, embarrassment, and hoping that nobody at the table saw my dilemma. With a nervous laugh I quickly slammed my metal cover back over my plate.

 _Butter._

That was all that was going through my mind.

 _Butter._

The maid had done what she was told to, but in the form of serving me a full plate of butter for Lunch.

My face was most likely a dark shade of crimson. Because at that moment, Sesshomaru just had to point it out.

"Why on earth are you having _butter_ for Lunch, Joou?" Anna was giggling, while Kristoff was sporting a smirk.

I looked up to the ceiling, _Why does this happen to me specifically?_

Sesshomaru had the audacity to _chuckle_. Even if it was barely there, I still heard it. Oh the humanity. Oh the mockery. Oh the flames of embarrassment that have consumed me now.

Today just wasn't _my_ day.

Looking at Lord of the Fluff once more, I said with logic, "Well….um….uh...you see….there was some miscommunication…."

"Hn….indeed…" I could _see_ it. The amusement glinting in his eyes, though I did order the ahem...butter accidentally, Sesshomaru was still up to something.

Finally he revealed his Lunch to all. All I could do was stop myself from drooling right then and there.. It was a large helping of roast beef with mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables. With warm _buttered_ biscuits, all of it drizzled with gravy.

"Would you like to share, Joou? I can't possibly eat this much by myself."

My jaw promptly fell open, to shocked to utter a sound.

"Come. Sit with This Sesshomaru." He commanded. My brain fizzled. I could feel the heat on my face once more.

Dang...he had me cornered….How did he know?! HOW? That was my favorite dish, introduced from a foreigner that had visited a couple months back.

Kristoff was blowing on some of his soup during this whole encounter, but at that moment he blew a little to hard. Spilling some on the clean tablecloth choking somewhat. Anna had a crazed happy glint in her eyes as she looked between Sesshomaru and I.

"Uh...T-that won't be necessary Lord Sesshomaru." I finally said.

"Nonsense." Was his curt reply.

"But-"

"I will not leave you starving any longer." Sesshomaru interrupted. I looked to Anna for help, but to my horror she was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes! Elsa we can't have you starving. You have a kingdom to rule! Now come on don't be shy." She winked.

I sputtered. WHAT!?

Was she in cahoots with Sesshomaru or something?! Betrayed I stiffly stood up. Oh he just had to one up me didn't he?

Current score:

Elsa: 1

Sesshomaru: 2

Making my way slowly to Sesshomaru's side I finally sat next to him. I tried to push my chair as far away as possible...But it wouldn't work if we were going to be _sharing_ this meal together.

Erin was continuously giggling.

Ignoring Erin, my shaking hands went for a fork and knife that was just laid out for me.

I could feel how warm Sesshomaru was, _we were that close._

Before I could reluctantly begin to eat the delicious roast beef, I froze.

"Enjoy the meal, _My Queen…_ " He whispered in my ear, sending shivers cascading down my body as his breath tickled the sensitive skin. That tone of voice...Just….Just...! Then as if nothing happened, Sesshomaru started to systematically cut the roast in half as well as the rest of the dish. Staring down at the meal I couldn't help but nod dumbly...That was new...For a second there, the Lord of Ice Cubes was... _flirting,_ perhaps?

 _NO! NO! NO! I refuse to believe that!_

Internally slapping myself out of my dazed stupor, I tried to ignore the presence beside me.

"They are so cute…" Anna whispered to Kristoff…Please. Someone. Stab a fork in my ears.

Glaring daggers at the delicious food, I tried delaying my loss. My stomach growled once more. Loudly. Blushing again because Sesshomaru would definitely hear the wails of my half-dead stomach, I daintily pierced some of the succulent roast onto my fork and brought it to my lips.

From there I lost myself in the food, it was just….so... _good!_

"Mmmmmm…Oh that is sooo tasty!" I moaned, my compliments to the chef! I was in food heaven…

In the haze of my enjoyment, I didn't realize my partner had stiffened. His hands which were previously cutting the roast, faltered. And the fact that his brown eyed gaze was ruby red for the briefest of moments.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kristoff's POV:

I was keeping an eye on that supposed, "beast" Sesshomaru. When I entered the dining hall at Lunchtime, I didn't expect to see Anna standing there having a one-sided conversation with the Lord. Erin was wiggling with excitement, piping in and out of the conversation when she found it interesting.

Erin was keeping the "conversation" alive basically.

I stood next to Anna nervously, watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye.

"So Sesshomaru do you have any siblings?" Anna asked innocently. Sesshomaru's bored demeanor quickly changed into that of aggravation. Anna and Erin were oblivious.

"Oh Hai! Uncle Inu is very fun!" Erin shouted in glee.

"Uncle-?" Anna questioned.

Erin did the oddest thing then, at the top of her lungs she shouted, "Sankon Tessō!" While waving her left hand in a scratching motion. Sesshomaru on the other hand was less than pleased. He was glaring daggers at a nearby vase.

" _Erin refrain from speaking of that unrefined dog._ "

Erin giggled, then pouted and replied in the same language.

" _You're still mad at Oji-San aren't you?_ "

Anna and myself looked at each other in confusion. This was the first time we heard the Lord and Erin speak in their native tongue.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I thought Erin was your ward?" Anna asked.

"Sesshomaru-Sama is Erin's…." Erin struggled to find the right word.

"F-a-th-er?" Erin sounded out. Looking to Sesshomaru for approval.

"Father?!" I said loudly. Oops...I could have phrased that better…

Sesshomaru turned his brown "dagger" eyes on me.

"I adopted Erin recently." Though his expression was blank, his voice sent frightened shivers down my spine.

"Aw how sweet of you Lord Sesshomaru!" Anna said, practically swooning.

"Hai! Sesshomaru-Sama is very kind!" Erin added. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop staring at me, it was unnerving.

" _Erin. Be careful around the blonde fellow._ " Sesshomaru said in Japanese, whilst staring at me. Erin looked at me briefly then replied,

" _Of course Sesshomaru-Sama!_ "

I think Sesshomaru is suspicious…

The ten minutes that followed were strange.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't stop looking between Elsa and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had planned this somehow...He had gotten Elsa to sit next to him and share his meal with her. I don't even know how he arranged the butter incident.

"They are so cute…" Anna whispered to me. I could already tell Elsa had heard her comment. She looked like she just swallowed a frog. I guess I couldn't blame her.

"Um...yah...I guess." I said indifferently.

A few minutes passed.

"Mmmmm that is sooo tasty!" I blushed. I looked at Elsa, did she have to sound so...WHAT THE?!

I had glanced at Sesshomaru for a second. But it was enough. His eyes were red. Like blood. I was so startled that I dropped my spoon into my stew. Splashing more onto the tablecloth.

"Kristoff?" Anna said worriedly. Sesshomaru looked at me sharply.

It was confirmed. Sesshomaru truly was a beast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: SOO….WHATDYA THINK? XD HEHE...hehe...Yaaaaah….It's late at night. I should go to bed soon…**

 **Anyways GUYS, life is getting busier for me. So I can't always write when I want to. *pssst...Feline, it's called growing up…***

 **SHUT UP INNER RESPONSIBILITY.**

 **Also thank you for the 50+ hearts on quotev guys! THAT'S SO AWESOME. FANFICTION PEOPLE, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

 **UNTIL THE NEXT SUBMISSION. STAY FANCY, READ AND REVIEW.**

 **-Feline Predator**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaack! *sing song voice* I bet you thought I gave up….HA! This chapter in my opinion...just had to be handled delicately...You'll get what I mean in a sec...hehe. But anyways on Fanfiction a guest reviewer said I shouldn't tag people that aren't in the story. (In this case I tagged Inuyasha) Here was my face:**

 **.-. ….. T-T**

 **I have plans for Inuyasha, thank you very much! *pouts* Just because I haven't introduced him yet doesn't mean he isn't coming! Jeez...so impatient...Besides I setup this chapter so that MY ACTUAL PLOT will come into play. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **So be patient please. c:**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own InuYasha/Frozen/Pics/Vids...Okay...I only own this story line and my OC. *sad duck face* Can a duck face even be sad?**

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 11: The Eyes of a Predator

Kristoff's POV:

I felt sick. Undeniably sick. Elsa….was going to marry….I stood from my chair abruptly. The speed from standing so forcefully knocked the chair down. I could feel many sets of eyes staring at me. That "man" Sesshomaru….He wasn't human. These thoughts pierced me like a knife, like the sharp edge of the blade was twisting inside my gut.

 _Elsa_ , my mind mourned….Elsa doesn't know! I need to tell her! Somehow….someway, when she's alone!

I started to rush out of the room. I could feel the eyes of the Lord on me, I felt like a target. By some unknown predator, it would get me...I needed to get out. Away from those eyes. **Now**.

Bloody eyes. The bloody eyes of something demonic.

They flashed in my mind over and over again. They were frightening, I have never seen anything like it. And they were staring…. _at_ _Elsa_. What did it want with her? Marriage?! That idea sounded ridiculous now!

"Kristoff!" My fiance yelled. By now I was almost out of the room. My mind was frantic. Anna's voice sounded distorted.

"Kristoff what's wrong!?"

If only she knew…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsa's POV:

"Excuse me Elsa, Lord Sesshomaru….I will be right back. " Anna said hurriedly. She quickly left the room, a shadow of worry crossing her features.

"I wonder what that was all about…" I questioned myself.

"Hn…" Startled, I had forgotten how close we were. My knees were brushing against his and his long black hair tickled my shoulders.

 _Compose yourself! Compose yourself!_ I shouted in my head, _Just try to discreetly inch away….yes….discreetly._

I tried to scoot my chair further away.

 _ **SQUEEEEEK!**_

I cringed.

Curse this blasted chair. Before I could even fathom my further embarrassment, Erin piped in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Erin said from across from us.

Oh...ya….I forgot she was even here, such a quiet child…

Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgment. Erin seeing her signal wiggled in her chair in excitement.

"May I go play with Olaf?" She asked pleadingly.

Sesshomaru examined Erin, looking at her empty plate first. He seemed satisfied.

"Hn."

Erin beamed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Erin shouted cheerfully.

Erin left the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind her. Wincing, I peeked at Sesshomaru.

 _We were all alone now…_

My face burned. "Welll...um...I guess I must get going too…" I tried to get away. I really did. Standing up from my chair, my back faced him.

" _Joou_." Was all he said. I froze. It was that tone of voice again.

 _It was kind of sexy..._ I caught my thoughts. My cheeks most likely, once again glowing a red hue...

To my surprise he grasped my wrist gently. In return my skin started to heat up where he touched. I could feel my heart speed up. W-what was he up to? And...when did he stand up?!

"You have yet to finish your food...Come, _sit with me_." He whispered in my ear. I could feel my lips dry. H-how does he do this to me….Make me want to melt into his arms?

He started to pull me towards himself, my back still facing him. I took one peep at his face, and promptly felt my knees weaken. My heart couldn't take this. His brown eyes looked even darker, a glint of….something unknown settling in his gaze. His lips upturned into a smirk…My breath got caught in my throat. That smirk...it was…It made me feel as if….I was being hunted. I didn't know what it was. But it was definitely wicked, and _shouldn't_ be trifled with. His arm snaked around my waist. His hand which was once grasping my wrist, was now splayed out on my hips, connected to that snaking arm. He pulled me further inwards, his hold on my waist making it impossible to move away. Caging me against him. I could feel the black soft pelt, against my back. W-why does that feel so familiar? I gulped, deciding to look at the wall.

I tried to protest, but my voice came out small.

"I'm not hungry." I said softly, embarrassed by this new attention. These feelings rising up in me, they were so foreign. Was it alright for me to feel this way? The fact that _Sesshomaru_ was doing this to me made me rethink why he was here. He _wanted_ to marry me. He wasn't _forced_ to. Why else would he be...doing... _this_.

I could feel him chuckle lightly, "Are you sure you aren't _hungry_?" He said softly, with a suggestive tone.

"Why…..why are you doing this?" I whispered desperately. Ignoring his other question.

"I intend to marry you, make you _mine_." His voice was getting deeper.

"But why me! I barely know you!"

He paused, "That can be remedied."

I started to struggle in his hold. "I-I don't know about this…it's all so sudden."I said nervously.

"This one will wait an eternity if he has too." Wait…. _what!?_

"This is insane." I whispered once more.

"Hn…" He released me. Shocked, I quickly backed up a few paces. My hand was resting against my fluttering heart.

"I apologize Joou, this Sesshomaru does not know what came over him."

I was about to speak, but an excited squeal rang around the castle. It interrupted me, for it sounded so familiar.

 _What in the world…?! Is that Anna?_

Thunderous footsteps were heard gallivanting their way across the castle. It seemed this raging bull was headed in my direction.

Oh no.

"ELSA!" I heard Anna screech nearby.

My hands twisted nervously, but something felt off. Looking down, my face went pale in shock. My fingerless gloves! Where in the world did they go?! The engagement ring was glimmering proudly on my uncovered fingers.

Besides that mystery another was in the making. A stench permeated the area, it's tangy smell attacking my nose. It smelt of some type of acidic poison. Where was that coming from?!

"Is something the matter Joou?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of mockery. _Him_. My eyes blazed in anger, _of course_. How didn't I see it?

"Where are my gloves Sesshomaru?" I asked in a scathing tone.

His eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I found them unnecessary. So I disposed of them." He replied boredly.

" _Dispose?_ "

"Hn."

Ohhh that was becoming my least favorite sound.

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Is all you seem to say. What does it even mean!?" My hands clenched into fists. My foot on the verge of stomping.

"..."

We stared into each other's eyes. I really wanted to shoot him with an icicle. Not only for stealing my gloves, but for invading my personal space for said gloves.

"You really shouldn't mess with me Sesshomaru." I threatened coldly.

His brown eyes flashed, his face became the perfect emotionless mask.

"It would benefit you to cease your endless teasing." His words cut across the tension that was building, it left me confused. _How in the world have I been teasing him? Shouldn't it be the other way around!?_

"Teasing?"

"ELSA!" I flinched in surprise. Quickly hiding my exposed hands behind my back.

Anna burst through the dining room doors. I had completely forgot about her…

"How could you Elsa!" Anna whined theatrically as she closed the distance between us.

"Um...what?"

"Oh don't be like that dear sister! Show me!" Anna was bouncing in her excitement, almost bumping against my forehead.

Anna grabbed my arms, I started to panic.

"S-show you what?"

"Oh my word." Anna rolled her eyes playfully, " The RING Elsa, the ring!"

My face lost further color. H-how did she?

She dragged my arms from behind my back and held up my hand to her glowing face. Examining it from every possible angle. Her eyes were sparkling in her excitement.

"Anna h-how did you-?" Anna interrupted saying-

"Kristoff told me! I can't believe it! A double wedding!" She sighed dreamily.

I yanked my hands from her grasp. "What!" I gasped out.

"I know! I can't wait! We can plan our weddings together!" Anna glanced at Sesshomaru behind me. "Oh by the way Lord Sesshomaru, congratulations! This will make Erin very happy!" Anna was speaking so fast I could barely keep up. All I could figure was that she finally knew about my arranged marriage...And was…. _happy_ about it?

"Hn." Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Anna…"

Anna wouldn't stop talking. I was getting more panicked which made me angry.

"It will be a beautiful ceremony! I can imagine the dress now! EEEEEK! This is so exciting!"

And just as quickly and abruptly she showed up, she disappeared to announce the "happy" news around the castle. I was dumbstruck. I could feel tears starting to form, I didn't want to believe this...It was going to happen this marriage...I quickly hid my face from Sesshomaru. I tried wiping my eyes as fast as I could. But it was no use. Doesn't anybody understand that I don't _want_ this? It's like I could hear the final nail being hammered in my coffin...

' _Do you really think that?_ ' I shook my head. I can't marry someone I just met...Hans was a perfect example. But this...was arranged, and there was no way around it.

"Elsa…" Sesshomaru questioned.

" _Shut up._ " I said venomously.

"Joou-"

" I SAID SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, sweeping my arm out to attack him in my blinded anger.

My anger was short lived and quickly turned into horror as everything began to slow down. What have I done?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Third Person POV:

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched his mate's sharp ice crystal gain on him. He knew he could dodge it, but Elsa didn't.

'The crystal was really quite beautiful.' Sesshomaru observed. Though his guise made him look mortal, he still had some amount of youkai coursing through him that wasn't "sleeping" at the moment. His eyes still took in everything with an inhuman clarity, he still had his speed. His strength at the moment minimal. But only after sunset did he release his true appearance and his youkai within fully awaken.

Currently, he admired this little display of the ice magic his little mate possessed. But he didn't like the fact that her attack was "unintentionally" aimed at him.

He could feel his mate's distress through the bond, and he wondered briefly if she ever felt it.

He could hear some of her thoughts. Though not all. When he first arrived he picked up on her wanting to revoke the engagement. He couldn't help but think severly, "We shall see."

When walking through the castle doors he immediately sensed his mates inner turmoil. He knew then that the bond was getting stronger. It would be harder to resist claiming her. He tried keeping his thoughts to a minimum after that incident. But it was very _hard_. The little vixen was so _tempting._

The little pleasure filled moan at lunch had him unraveling, he couldn't help but bring her closer. His steel like control was wavering...No other creature had done this..Make him _feel_ so much.

These thoughts flitted in his head in contemplation. Still watching the crystal, how many seconds has it been? Hn...This Sesshomaru should probably move now.

Sesshomaru stepped to the right just as the crystal flew past him and imbedded itself in the wall.

'She can be lethal…' Sesshomaru thought proudly. His inner demon was very pleased, for it craved power.

Elsa didn't cry out, it all happened so fast. But she couldn't believe that she missed, she was relieved though.

Elsa looked at her hands in horror. She had lost control of her emotions so suddenly….She felt like a child again, when her icicle pierced Anna's head.

"I-I'm sorry." Elsa said. Her voice sounded so stricken, she never meant to use her powers to hurt someone.

Elsa immediately left the room, old emotions swirling inside her arose again. She just needed to be alone…

Presently, Sesshomaru did not like this new development. He would have to change his approach, be more subtle. But on the other hand, he had to deal with that blonde idiot.

Sesshomaru could feel Elsa's desire to be alone, so he would leave her be. At least for now. Instead...he would have a little talk with _Kristoff_. Though Sesshomaru wanted to announce the wedding, he wanted to do it...On his own terms. This has set him back, he did not have time for this. _He did not appreciate it._

A wicked **smile** curved the lips of the lonely Lord of the West.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: Uh oh…poor Kristoff...Anyways! Tell me what you think. Press that review (and or comment) button! All I'm going to say, is that this story is taking a MAJOR turn. I hope I haven't screwed myself.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! READ AND REVIEW MY FELLOW COMRADES…**

 **-Feline Predator**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heeeeyyyy. Probably wasn't expecting a quick update hmmm? ... Okay! I know this chapter is short. But it's necessary! So please don't kill me...Though you might anyway by the end of this chapter...WARNING! Some Angst and a little bit of murder….um...ya…**

 **Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA/FROZEN/PICS/AND VIDEOS. Jeez….they don't have to rub it in…*le sigh***

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 12: Recollection

Third Person POV:

Lord Sesshomaru left the dining hall, his pace was steady going. As the heavy doors behind him closed, he lifted his head discreetly. He looked as if he were pondering something, but what he was really after was the scent of that idiotic ningen. It took only moments and he was following the trail. Sesshomaru's predatory gaze was absolute as the game of fetch commenced.

He passed through many winding corridors, bustling servants, through doors, and stairwells. Like a thief his steps were quiet. His eyes narrowed, was his prey hiding?

A tight smile wanted to creep onto his face again, but he held off that urge. As if the servants had a sixth sense, they all but disappeared when he glided past them. It mattered not to him.

In the servant's eyes this man was on a different level entirely. His foreign aristocracy spoke volumes, and demanded respect. His appearance intimidated the male servants, and many shy females had the decency to blush in his presence. Neither gender wanted to stick around too long. And they wondered how Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff could handle him. They concluded that it must be a royal upbringing that let them see past all the intimidation. Though they observed that Kristoff seemed to always be alert, never laid back like Anna. Nor like Elsa in her dignified countenance.

The servants concluded that he was strange, but even stranger was the order given by him on the day of his arrival.

"No servants will serve me after sunset."

That day the servants truly learned that this man was somehow... in someway... dangerous. The servants that were in his presence and heard this order, were scared for their lives. They explicitly told the other servants not to even go near that room after sunset…

The curious servants were more adventurous and hoped to try peeking into his quarters, but they were immediately shunned not too by the others. Still it did not quell such curiosity...

For Sesshomaru that day, he was just giving an order. He did not realize his face screwed up into one of his "killing stares". He realized over the years his face was prone to do that…

Oh well.

As long as they obeyed….For one such as he, it did not matter. Though Sesshomaru guessed he frequented that stare because of his half-brother and his miko residing in his western palace. Though he did not hate them….their presence always seemed to annoy him endlessly. As much as he would like to kick them out….Sesshomaru could not. He could not blame them for seeking him out, the times were changing rapidly. Before Sesshomaru knew it...the age of demons came to an abrupt halt. And the civilization of humanity began.

Kagome the Shikon Miko, came from five hundred years into the future. She brought with her ill news….

Sesshomaru thought of these things as he stalked the human, it only cemented his further belief that Elsa was needed...Whether the situation was desperate, it was verging on the precipice of chaos. Although he didn't need Elsa just for her powers…more personal reasonings had attached him to the Ice Queen. And Sesshomaru found the longer he stayed in this castle, the more attached he became. It seemed the centuries following Naraku's defeat, and the rapidly approaching modern times...Sesshomaru felt out of place.

He was an ancient being, stuck in the old ways of tradition. All that Sesshomaru knew was quickly disappearing. Including demons. He found that at each new turn of the century, another one of Sesshomaru's "friends"...died. Before the time of Naraku, Sesshomaru was a wanderer, seeking answers in solitude. During that time he scorned the idea of mates. But now, with his demonic kind dwindling in numbers he felt a new loneliness sharply. His inner nature was ran ragged.

He was a spirit of earth, rapidly being secluded into a world of humanity. The females of his kind were the first to disappear….The only demons he knew of were the ones taking shelter in his palace. Sesshomaru while traveling across countries despaired at the fact that demon population was relatively the same situation. Searching for a mate had take a very long time….Inu demons were spirits of pack and family….if he hadn't found Elsa almost twenty years before, he might of succumbed to the madness his inu demon would have produced.

Sesshomaru wondered when he finally acknowledged this loneliness eating away at his innermost instincts...

It was disconcerting watching one's own race die off. It was good that Sesshomaru was anything but idle...He had plans...Including his Queen.

As Sesshomaru turned the final corner, he came upon the hallway where Anna and Elsa's personal chambers were kept. That ningen was in the room of the second princess. She must have found him and lead him there for a talk.

" _Two Months Sesshomaru, that is all we can give before the enemy strikes again. The spell will activate once you inflict the Nightmare…_ "

Two Months….two months….

Yes he certainly did not appreciate that ningen's interference. Time was of the essence, and he certainly would crush anyone who got in his way…

Now…

Sesshomaru's eyes spied the door the ningen was behind. It was time to act swiftly before the idiot did anymore damage.

0-0-0

 _Sesshomaru floated above a burning grove of trees, his eyes imperceptibly wide. He had just got back from his long journey...The humans could not see the unsettled Daiyoukai, for he was too high to take notice. But he could see them. This once peaceful forest residing in Japan was no more. The stench of human settlement permeated in his nose. Anger surged through his being as the humans hacked away at the trees Sesshomaru walked through as a child...His eyes were blazing, his fists clamped shut. His claws sinking into his skin. He watched for a time, until the humans vacated their area of construction._

 _Taking his chance, Sesshomaru floated down and landed softly on the floor of the forest. Though...it wasn't much of one anymore. He stared at the ashes of one of the closest friend he ever had…_

 _Bokuseno...The oldest living demon, the demon tree he looked on for council. He was dead…_

 _Sesshomaru almost collapsed on his knees. Bokuseno was not the only reason he was this affected. Long ago in the ages of a feudal time, when Rin had….died….He asked if he could bury her under Bokuseno, to look after her since he could not anymore...For Bokuseno was connected deeply to the earth, including the spirit world. He agreed of course. Bokuseno respected Rin for her affinity of nature._

 _Rin had always loved forests…and now her grove of trees were burning. The rock symbolizing Rin's grave was weathered and old. But Rin wanted a simple resting place...And now it was trampled upon._

 _Sesshomaru growled deeply at this desecrated place. They most likely assumed the grave was of demon relations since she was buried under a demon tree. The final straw was when a stray sutra floated past his nose. No doubt they tried to "purify" Rin's, "evil spirit" along with Bokuseno's. These humans would_ **pay** _for their utter disrespect for the wisdom of elders (demon or not) and of the final resting place of his dearly departed Rin_.

 _And pay they did, for when the workers came back. They faced the wrath of the demon Lord, and they were slaughtered mercilessly._

Knock, knock little ningen...knock knock…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: Short and sweet huh? Weeelll I don't know about sweet...eheh. *Scratches head nervously* What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like where this story seems to be turning?**

 ***Anxiously waiting for reviews and comments with dread***

 **Until Next time dear fluffy lovers...Read and Review.**

 **-Feline Predator**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 ***A Choir in the Clouds appear* *Beautiful sunlight is shining through the fluffy sky cotton* *The Angelic Choir begin to sing happily (and** _ **somewhat annoyed**_ **because of how long it took)***

 **O-O**

 **Heeeeeeeeeey friends...heh. It's been a long time hasn't it? "YES!" *Someone shouts and throws spanish rice at my face* (My least favorite food XD)**

 **Me: WHO THREW THAT?!...Okay maybe I deserve it...BUT I did promise that I wouldn't abandon it! SO HA!**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own anything, just my Characters and this story line!**

 **Anyways thank you to those who are still reading! If you wanna know why it took so long to get out, read the A/N at the bottom! But for now….the long awaited...CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 13: Persuasion

Third Person POV:

Kristoff didn't want to open that door. He could feel the dread settling in. He didn't mean to tell Anna of Elsa's arrangements. But Anna wouldn't stop her relentless questioning, and he was already in a state of disarray. One question lead to another, and the truth was spoken. At least not all of it. Before Kristoff could realize what he had done, Anna left the room in a buzz of excitement.

So Kristoff had a faint idea of who was behind that door. Either Elsa, or even worse...the Demon Lord.

"This one's patience is running thin ningen." The muffled voice replied as if it read his thoughts. Kristoff internally screamed in frustration.

Now he really, _really_ didn't want that door open.

"This one did not know cowardice was a trait of a prince." The jab did its job like Sesshomaru hoped.

In moments the door was opened, the idiot looking somewhat offended.

Sesshomaru arrogantly stared down at the human with a glare. Without further ado, Sesshomaru entered, pushing past the human. Kristoff was immediately unsettled.

Kristoff watched this imposing figure cross into the room stopping to look out the window.

"This one suggests closing the door."

* * *

Elsa ran through the corridors, eventually finding a secluded area where she could crouch into the shadows. She stared at her hands, an inkling of past fear haunting her.

' _I lost control._ ' This thought repeated in her head over and over again. ' _I could've hurt him._ ' Was the following phrase. The air around her turned crisp, she could see her breath fogging the air. Elsa brought her knees to her chin, her dress inched up her calves.

Slowly, tears started to leak from her eyes. Only to freeze and clink unto the carpet. Brief flashbacks from months before startled her.

" _Monster! Sorcerer!_ "

" _She's trying to kill us all!_ " The Duke of Weselton's nasally voice had never bothered her so much before. The fact that she remembered it so vividly just rose the suspicion that those words really troubled her.

Her hands clenched her head.

" _Kristoff told me! I can't believe it! A double wedding!'_ "

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 'I'm not ready for such responsibility!' Elsa thought.

Meanwhile, a passing servant noticed her crouched form. The maid's uniform and the duster in her right hand gave her away. The maid seemed to freeze where she was... 'This is unexpected.' Thought the maid. She began to feel sheepish. But she studied her Queen nonetheless. Elsa didn't notice a thing, her head was still bowed, and her eyes were still filled with tears that clinked on the floor.

The maid drank in her form, remembering a time from long ago...When Elsa was just a small child, perfectly in wonder of the guest that now resides in the palace. Slowly, the servant began to shudder. It was a traumatising experience after all.

The housemaid reflected on that fateful night, eighteen years before. And how her life was in the hands of Commander Brolin. Oh she would never forget that night. Even if everyone else in the castle had. Lori Ann found it increasingly peculiar that everyone had managed to forget such a night. She knew of Lord Sesshomaru, in fact she felt all alone in her suspicions.

It was odd...And now, Lori Ann found her Queen crouched in the shadows...Was she crying? She felt embarrassed, and quite in shock. She had avoided the royal family up until now. If anything, that night had given her a timid and cautious nature. She once had a very bubbly personality, but that all changed when she thought she was grasping death's door. Lori Ann, didn't trust many people anymore. Only the new Commander...At that thought she blushed...The maid was getting sidetracked now.

But Lori Ann was also grateful to the late Queen, she traded the life of her daughter for herself. Words could not express her gratitude. Lori could still remember the sting of the blade cutting across her skin all those years ago. But now her current Queen, was crying...And she knew exactly why.

Lori assumed the Queen had just now, heard of the deal...In fact everyone in the castle is buzzing with excitement because of the marriage. There was nothing a mere servant could do...But maybe, she could...comfort her? Lori was in fact there when the deal was made...She was watching from afar, behind Aaron at the time...She witnessed it all…

"M-my Queen?" Lori tried, her voice soft and timid. She was older now, in her late thirties.

Elsa sniffled caught off guard once again. She hurriedly tried to erase any form of sadness and expression from her face.

"Yes…?" Elsa said, her meager attempt at acting serious caused the maid to wince.

The maid shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Well the Queen recovers quickly...even so...I have to know.'

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elsa replied firmly and seriously. On the inside Elsa was abashed. She had gotten caught by one of her servants in one of her vulnerable moments. ' _Maybe I should have done this in my room…._ ' Elsa thought in embarrassment.

The maid shook her head in denial, the Queen was obviously not fine. With that, some of her backbone from years before resurfaced.

Lori clutched her duster close to her heart and sat next to the Queen on the floor. She scooted as close to her Queen as she dared, this was all….inappropriate to say the least. But she knew her Queen was different from the other royals.

"My Queen…" Lori began quietly, "I'm sorry to say that I don't believe you at all." She finished timidly. Lori looked at her Queen inquiringly, trying to see if she could find a shred of memory reflecting in those orbs.

Lori sighed, there was nothing...She was a child after all when it happened…

All the while Elsa was pretty shocked by these turn of events. Never in a billion years would she have thought a servant would have such audacity...But Elsa appreciated it nonetheless.

Elsa bowed her head and sighed, "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state...I am supposed to be a strong Queen after all…" Elsa mumbled.

Without thinking Lori grabbed her Queen's hand gently. Lori's eyes widened but decided to continue nonetheless.

"My Queen….we all have our weak moments….but those moments don't define who you are…" Elsa sighed...angrily….frustrated.

"You have no idea…" Elsa hissed to herself…. ' _How can this servant comfort a Queen? We live in two different worlds…Nobody knows that I don't want this! Nobody knows what it's like to be accused in such a demeaning way! I'm not a monster!_ ' Elsa's thoughts were spiralling out of control.

But Lori heard her...And fire lit in her eyes.

"Do you not remember _anything?!_ " Lori raised her voice. Lori was suddenly up close and personal...Apparently she was done being afraid of her own shadow.

"What?" Elsa said confused, she wasn't expecting her servant to be so passionate…

"You don't…" Lori sneered.

The Maid shook her head. "Nobody remembers anything in this palace after all…" The maid said softly. Lori stood up. She stared down at the shocked Queen.

"My Queen, I tried comforting you in the best way that I could. But I can't contain what happened eighteen years ago."

'Eighteen years ago?' Elsa thought, her eyes widened…'Is that when the deal was made?'

Lori knew she was pushing her luck, she wouldn't tell Esla of Sesshomaru's nature….at least not yet. Not until Elsa witnessed it herself...She would be called out for being crazy...And she did not want that.

"Queen Elsa, Lord Sesshomaru was here before many years ago….to request your hand in marriage…."

'There…' Lori thought. 'That must rise some suspicion. The Queen must figure him out for herself.'

Lori wasn't opposed to Elsa marrying the demon….she had witnessed it with her own two eyes...how the Lord comforted her and stopped Elsa's storms. There was something about them being together that eased her heart.

"H-he was?"

'So it wasn't his parents who arranged this? It was him himself?' Elsa thought in puzzlement.

"Indeed Your Majesty. Not only that, you were very fond of him. One could say you loved his fluffy boa with a passion."

Elsa's mind blanked….she didn't remember any of this...but the thought of herself as a child clinging to Sesshomaru's 'fluff' made her blush tremendously.

"I..I did?!" Now this story was quite a distraction from Elsa's raging emotions.

"Your Majesty I implore you to give him a chance, as a witness myself….he really isn't all that bad. In fact I myself think his cold manner is just a pretense…"

Elsa was very suspicious of the Lord now…

"Did he send you to me to speak on his behalf?" Elsa questioned coldly. Lori's eyes widened.

"N-no! Of course not My Queen. I honestly found you here, you could ask the head housemaid yourself. I'm on dusting duty!" With that Lori waved her duster around for emphasis.

"Barely anyone comes back into this part of the palace...It's my duty to dust around this area…." Lori quickly explained.

Elsa nodded slowly, grudgingly accepting her excuse.

"You were truly there the day the deal was made?" Elsa asked in clarification…

"Yes My Lady. " Lori replied earnestly. "And my advice is to give him a second chance….I know for a fact that he….is...strange." Lori answered nervously.

"How many others are you….." Lori was perplexed, it showed on her face.

"What do you mean My Queen?"

Elsa elaborated. "Are there others...other than yourself, that were also witness to that day?"

'Uh oh...here's the tricky part.' Lori sweatdropped…

"Well...you see...My Queen…" Lori began slowly.

"What is it…?" Elsa stated impatiently, getting worried.

"Nobody remembers...Not even Commander Aaron who was appointed because of this incident…" Lori finished.

Elsa stared at the floor… 'That makes me wonder how the council knew about this…'

"My Queen, I swear that I'm telling the truth...I'm just not sure why everyone forgot something so important. It's like there was a spell cast upon the palace…"

'Spell?' Elsa thought… 'Why does this meddling sound so familiar?'

Lori bowed. "My Queen that is all I can relay at the moment...The rest you should figure out for yourself." Lori prodded.

"You mean there's more to this story?" Elsa inquired aghast.

"Yes. Much more….more than I'd like to remember…" Lori said quietly, her timidness making a comeback.

Elsa's shoulders sagged. 'There's more to this Lord than I know huh?'

'Something is definitely going on here...but that means...I'll have to interact with him more...And go along with these wedding plans…' Elsa's heart panged, slight excitement bubbling up in her.

"Why would I be excited?" Elsa mumbled.

Elsa shook her head.

"I'm so confused by all of this. One minute I want to avoid him as much as possible...the next I want to learn everything about him...What is wrong with me?" Elsa questioned herself...Almost forgetting the presence of her maid.

"My Queen…" Lori began, she inched closer. The maid quickly crouched and grabbed the Queen's hand and brought her to her feet.

Elsa was unsure of all this, but the suddenly she felt feather light touches fixing her attire and straightening out the wrinkles.

"You must keep your head up My Queen...or your crown might fall off." Lori said with a small smile. Tilting Elsa's chin upwards so she looked like the strong Queen she wanted to be.

Elsa stared at this remarkable maid. "Tell...me...why do you put so much trust in Lord Sesshomaru?" Elsa finally asked. She felt so small inside, was it really okay to go along with this wedding...at least for the time being?

Lori glanced at her Queen, "I was there that day...and witnessed something truly memorable." Lori began.

"What was it?" Elsa asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"He was so gentle the way he handled you, like you were a delicate flower...You were scared if I remember correctly. About to conjure up a powerful storm…" Lori said warmly.

Elsa listened, 'Back then people knew of my powers? And they weren't afraid?' Elsa thought in wonder.

"But he stopped you somehow...in someway, he pet your head and you fell asleep in his arms...You seemed so content."

Elsa could feel that dastardly blush begin to rise again.

"And when he left...when you woke up the next day you said you wished to see Fluffy…" At this Lori chuckled fondly. "But seeing as he wasn't there you began to cry and cry...the King had to…" At this Lori stopped abruptly.

"I shouldn't say anymore, the rest you should hear from himself My Queen." Lori backed away, finishing up her adjustments to Elsa's appearance.

Elsa needed to think on this for a while...all that Lori had said...Her ruffled emotions slowly but surely melting away.

"Thank you." Elsa said sincerely.

Lori bowed graciously, happy that the Queen listened to her. "It is my duty, to look after this palace and all occupants living in it."

"Tell me what's your name?" Elsa demanded kindly.

"Oh uh…It's Lori, Lori Ann…" She said a little bit embarrassed.

"Truly Lori you have my thanks, I have much to think on now…" At that Queen Elsa gathered herself and confidently walked down the hallway. Disappearing from Lori's sight.

'I do hope Lord Sesshomaru knows what he's doing…" Lori thought.

* * *

Kristoff flinched. "You know…." Sesshomaru declared in bored semblance. Kristoff's eyes flashed in another direction, nervous with the proximity of the Foreign Lord. But Kristoff nodded none the less.

"I suspected as much…" The Demon Lord affirmed. Staring at the nearby vanity. His image flickered, almost as if responding to his annoyance. The flickering itself, was reflecting in the mirror.

"I have many questions ningen." Throughout this Sesshomaru stood by the window…Silently contemplating many…. _methods._ Kristoff, however, was as silent as death.

Kristoff shuffled his feet nervously, "What questions may those be My Lord?" Kristoff finally broke the ice. He might as well get it over with…and be as polite as possible.

"This One is curious…." He began, his voice monotonous and calculating. Kristoff could feel the sweat accumulating on his brow. As well as thinking, 'Third person…?'

"Where did you get such information? It was under this one's assumption that this castle was under a spell of amnesia…"

'Go big or go home..' Kristoff thought…

"I…." Kristoff started unsurely, only to be cut off an instant later.

"It would be prudent not to lie to This One…." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kristoff, took this into consideration...All the while he could feel the Lord haunting him with his firm stare. His brown eyes held no hesitation. A subtle movement and Kristoff's gaze was drawn down to his hands, they twitched every now and then. As if repressing a strong urge.

'He can tell if I lie can't he?' Kristoff theorized. 'It wouldn't do me any good anyway…'

"I learned of your nature from Elsa's Council of Advisers. They speak regularly on this topic behind her back."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru replied indifferently, sorting this information in his head.

Sesshomaru's expression took on a sinister inquisitiveness.

"They are the previous King's councilmen are they not?"

"Uh...yes…" Kristoff answered uncertainly. "I am the only new member as of yet."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, once again not revealing any of his thoughts. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowing, which Kristoff took as a bad sign.

'This idiot might not be the problem after all.' Sesshomaru discerned.

The Demon Lord decided to leave this human be for the time being.

But before he left…

"Human." Sesshomaru growled slowly.

Kristoff froze, hearing the demon's agitation for the first time.

"Your interference in matters you do not understand has caused hindrance to This One's plans." Sesshomaru's booted feet thudded faintly on the floor as he made his way to the shrinking man.

His form towered over Kristoff, his image shimmering, like unsettled water.

"Learn your place." Sesshomaru said eerily. All at once, the erratic illusion of shimmering water paused. And Sesshomaru's form pulsed twice, as if settling itself. Kristoff stood paralyzed, his eyes gawking as the true face of the Inu Lord was revealed ever so slowly.

The sharp edges of the blood red markings, and the amber eyes glared into his soul.

"You will tell no one." He said in soft violence.

Kristoff's lips were irrevocably sealed.

* * *

 **A/N: First and Foremost. SHOUT OUT TO MY BFF ANGELA. HERE IT IS. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH ME NOW!? :D lol...I love ya :3 I hope you guys like the extra long chapter to make up for all that waiting.**

 **Okay….here are my excuses to those who are curious. This chapter was hard to write. LIKE** _ **really, really hard.**_ **The conversation with the maid and Elsa, her emotions….it was all hard to sort through. I think it came out alright….hopefully… :P Also, wrapping up the school year….attending summer school….(I'll be done with it this week! yay!) A vacae that I got back from a week ago. Birthdays….deaths...in fact I'll be leaving for a funeral soon. And then after that I'll be going down to Florida! My Summer is really packed to the brim! Finding time to write these scenes in between is difficult! (But that doesn't mean I don't like a challenge) Not to mention I started up my BB Fanfic again. That needs some TLC if ya know what I mean.**

 **So all these months that I've been absent...I've just been living my life. Not to forget improving my skills as an artist. And Collabing with my BFF Angela about stories. (I literally have ten other stories on Google Drive that I work on at the same time….I'm crazy!) I'm just full of ideas! But not to fear! In my head I pretty much have the layout of this story figured out. And I started writing it down a few days ago.**

 **SO Sorry for the long wait guys, and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **As always….READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Until the next Update...**

 **~Feline Predator**


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: Elsa x Sesshomaru

Chapter 14: Contemplation

FLASHBACK:

 _Her eyes were wide open in horror, the markings on her face glimmering in the moonlight. The silver streaks in her hair reflective of his own. He gazed into her eyes unflinchingly, until she crippled to the floor, a lone sob escaping her lips. She was forbidden to see the mysterious figure, at least not until a few days from now. Once her eyes had fluttered shut, he began his thorough perusal. In the dimly lit bedroom, his head tilted as amber slitted eyes marveled her prone form._

 _Lord Sesshomaru could not deny that he was pleased with her appearance. Even if her hair was scraggly at the moment. It did not matter to him._

 _Stepping from the the shadows his heavy boots sank into the carpet. His steps were light, and easily he was upon her. Already the markings on her face slowly began to melt into her skin. His very presence the reason for her hidden markings. Elsa's gloved hands curled into her front, as if to protect herself._

 _Crouching down, Sesshomaru inspected, curiosity dappled in his eyes.. 'Such an odd woman, wearing gloves to sleep in.' He thought._

 _But none the less, feelings started to swell within the Lord. His impatience rose after so many years of separation, he felt the rising need to hold her at once. He repressed his inquiring thoughts for now. In foreign eagerness, clawed fingertips reached for her, as if reaching for a lost dream. Consideration lingering in his movements, he plucked her from the carpeted ground with no hesitance. And like 18 years ago, cradled her to his chest. Even now, Lord Sesshomaru could feel his aura replenish just by holding her teasing form in his arms._

 _This renewed connection spurred Sesshomaru's inner demon to yip in satisfaction. And in return, a slight sigh left his lips. But he knew at this moment, that he couldn't get carried away. Lest she wake up and start screaming….With that in mind, he made his way to Elsa's very large, (and lonely in Sesshomaru's opinion) bed._

 _Setting her down gently and pulling the covers over her form, Sesshomaru gazed at the sleeping beauty. Glancing at her gloved fingertips, he was befuddled. He wondered why it was there in the first place. But even so Sesshomaru removed them, and set them by the dresser in her room._

 _He began to think of the next step in this complicated plan, but before he could, the door creaked open. And as the door opened further, Sesshomaru disappeared without a sound._

 _A guard outside Elsa's door peeked his head through with a stern expression. The other guard, his companion on night watch, snickered._

" _I told you, nothing is amiss. You must have imagined it…" Huffing, the thoroughly confused and embarrassed guard closed the door behind him. The room was again enveloped with emptiness and silence. All except for the soft breathing coming from the sleeping Queen. Sesshomaru was perched just outside the windowsill, watching the crescent moon with a vacant expression. His keen ears picking up the sounds of the night. He needed to return to his ship, lest his little imp companion begin to worry._

 _Though he loathed to do it, the Lord of the Western Lands flew off into the sky towards the sea…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru arose from his light slumber, the little yokai Erin still immersed in his fur. Since arriving at this castle, Erin refused to sleep anywhere else but in his arms. Sesshomaru couldn't blame her for this fact, and with the years withering away, he was quite grateful for her companionship. But every now and then, he would feel a painful pang in his chest. Erin could be reminiscent of Rin at times.

Even though Sesshomaru knew Erin was not Rin, he would feel as though she were. Then he would be cruelly reminded of how different their mannerisms are in comparison...Which in turn remind him of Kagome, the half breed's wife. Kagome once described how she was the reincarnation of that walking corpse, Kikyo. Which explained quite a bit of her odd personality, and "Modern Thinking" as she put it. Sesshomaru shifted in the spacious bed his thoughts consuming him.

His yokai energy drifted to sleep, but yet it was still early enough in the morning that only the servants were about. The feeling of his yokai "falling asleep" was quite odd, it was like a part of himself was being suppressed. Just enough for him to pass as a human, but once the sun set his yokai features would be known to any who came across him. After all, the spell was not strong enough to suppress his demonic power, only his appearance. With that thought in mind he noticed that he idled for too long. Carefully prying the little girl from his embrace, he set her down on his bedding.

Immediately Erin curled into herself, shivering despite all of the fur that surrounded herself. Without a moment's hesitation...Sesshomaru gave up the rest of his pelt for her. He wrapped it around her form making sure the fur thoroughly ensconced her. Erin, in turn buried her nose into his pelt, a soft keening whine leaving her lips. Sesshomaru proceeded to leave the bedroom, quite sure that Erin would be safe.

But before he left completely, he always walked past a mirror that was near the door. Brown eyes met a scowling face, Sesshomaru truly detested this human disguise. He was always tempted to shatter that mirror every morning, but the allure of a glance was sometimes too powerful to repress.

Leaving the elegant bedroom to his sleeping ward, Sesshomaru began his regular morning stroll. While doing so he left his mind blank as he descended yet another staircase. Most of the servants regarded him in wariness, quietly wondering why a royal was up at such early hours. The Demon Lord's strides seemed purposeful, and after a few moments he walked out the palace doors. The guards were certainly giving him odd looks, for they were also unsettled with his strangeness.

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked, his thoughts once again overran his mind. All of his thoughts being captured by his bride to be. For it had been a week since the day he'd given Elsa his engagement ring. But to his amusement, and frustration...Elsa avoided him...Not in a sense that she would disappear the minute her eyes laid upon him. But she would make an effort to keep contact with himself brief and minimal. It did not tamper with the wedding preparation, and a date was agreed upon. (The first day of Spring, which was cutting it close) But his attempts to get closer to her, proved fruitless.

But as for the man known as Kristoff, he did not tamper with his plans anymore to his immense satisfaction. With a glance the man shrunk away from him, his face turning pale. It was quite refreshing to Sesshomaru to see fear every once and awhile.

After walking for nearly ten minutes through the quaint kingdom, Sesshomaru could identify sails in the distance.

Approaching the docks in an orderly fashion, his senses scanned the area with the precision of a marksmen. His eyebrows twitched upwards as he pinpointed his irksome companion. The dock was of course just beginning its daily obligations, but his obnoxious servant was sound asleep. In fact he could hear him, and no doubt some humans could too. Could his servant not find a better hiding place? Turning into a more secluded area of the harbor, he stopped, finally reaching his destination.

In the midst of several barrels, some reeking of fish and other entrails...He found himself staring at the snoring barrel with dull eyes. Admittedly the snoring was quite soft, but still noticeably ridiculous. Even so, he was a demon on a mission. A mission that he refused to let its cover be blown after dodging a bullet a week prior. Sesshomaru, however, still had to fight the rising temptation of kicking the barrel into the surrounding bay.

Instead, he opted to open the lid to the snoring barrel. Inside lay his loyal servant that stubbornly clung to his life in such quarreling times.

"Jaken. _Wake up_." The severe tone of his voice could rouse a drunk sailor.

As if the little toad demon was struck, his bulbous eyes shot open, along with that little beak like mouth of his.

"Ah, ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" He squealed. The narrowing of the Lord's eyes had the imp demon quickly trying to get his composure together. Despite his Lord's human appearance, Jaken still felt he was just as intimidating...if not more so, most likely because of the dark aura always cast around him. (Which only spiritual humans and demons could see)

His Lord was certainly not happy with his disguise.

"Jaken, status report." He said.

His servant cleared his throat, but ended up choking on saliva instead. If it weren't for the patience Sesshomaru forced himself to learn, he would throttle the creature and end its misery.

…

One could say Sesshomaru was feeling quite violent this morning.

…

Finally the imp clenched his chest and forced his coughing to stop and proceeded to talk, albeit in rougher tones.

"My Lord I recieved a message late last night that is of great importance."

Sesshomaru stood on the dock ominously, his black hair blowing in the sea breeze whilst his expression of impatience compelled Jaken to cut to the chase.

"I received the message from the fox and he told me that…." Jaken's voice got lower, and he switched to speaking Japanese.

" _The last woman has been found. She was found by the fox in the land of South America. The fox is quite anxious to get back to her. He also relayed a message pertaining to your half breed brother._ "

As Jaken spoke, his earlier feelings of violence and frustration slowly began to disappear. And with it came satisfaction and calculation. Sesshomaru was one step further in his scheme. All that was left now, were his plans pertaining to Elsa. But then he remembered the rest of Jaken's message. He was half tempted to curl his lip in distaste.

" _What does my idiot brother have to say?_ " Sesshomaru asked in turn, his mood dropping back into restrained annoyance and violence.

" _He's coming here._ " Jaken said, apprehension laden in his words. He feared his Lord when he noticed his form blur.

" _ **Why?**_ "

* * *

Kristoff stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Flashes of fangs, barbaric markings, and slitted amber eyes danced across the tall surface. He had been questioning himself since that day...Fighting his conscience to blurt out the truth to Elsa, but then remembering that gut instinct of terror that followed through. He was so conflicted. Anna knew of course that he was off, he could tell by the look in her eyes. But she would not ask, too caught up in the excitement of wedding plans.

Only the Council Men knew of his afflictions. For they shared the same fear, but perhaps….not the common sense….

* * *

Jaken was more or less drowning in the bay.

...

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back, probably not with the longest update...But I felt like it was good to end it there. You guys are probably confused about the beginning, if so, reread chapter one! ;) For those curious about my long absence...it's quite simple, an inspiration change. I've been focusing on my drawing. I hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story. No matter how long it takes.**

 **OH, and I go by Fluffy Slipperz now. So yeah...new me I guess?**

 **Until the next update~~~**

 **Fluffy Slipperz**


End file.
